


I'll stand by you

by Arienhod



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga foresaw her son's fall. So she influenced the events and changed his future. And so gave a child that seeks knowledge a chance to to save him before it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The stars twinkled on the sky as the people of Asgard rejoiced at the return of their warriors. The war against the Frost giants from Jotunheim was long and hard, and took many lives. Those who remained alive to tell the tale spoke of ice and blood, of might and sacrifice.

And of victory.

But there was one person in Asgard that didn't celebrate the return of the mighty Asgardian army. Even though she had every reason to be overjoyed that her husband returned to them save and sound, although injured, there was something that troubled her.

A little Jotun infant Odin placed in her waiting arms. 

A child that was left to die. A Jotun prince that will never sit on the icy throne of his true father. A baby of the race of those considered monsters, but that was pure and innocent.

The gold silk of her gown was in great contrast to the rough canvas the little boy was wrapped in so she removed the stained fabric that scratched his soft skin and used one of her silk scarves to protect him from the chill; until the chambermaid, that she sent to retrieve something more suitable for an infant, returns.

Briefly she wondered if the cold air wold make him sick but the thought was soon forgotten and Frigga had to sit down.

As always, her premonitions came suddenly.

She saw the mist clearing from his eyes and the ice spreading.

She saw the rainbow shattering and the long fall through darkness.

She saw a dungeon and burning skies.

She saw his death.

Frigga sighed and pulled the infant in her arms closer. He was a Jotun but it didn't matter to her. From the moment Odin placed him in her arms he was her son. Her little Loki. And she feared for him.

She knew his future and it was dark.

Loki's green eyes opened, as the only mother he will ever know placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He blinked a few times and smiled.

"Frigga." Odin called her name and the queen of Asgard looked away from the child in her arms, "What have you seen?"

She was not surprised by the question; he knew her well. He knew she had a vision. But what Odin didn't know is that Frigga already started to ponder on how to influence that future. How to give her son a chance for a different life.

And she remembered the spark she saw.

A spark that could turn into an inferno and stop the ice.

But she needed to give that little spark a chance to reach her son in time.

She knew which day, which event, would put him on the path of self-destruction, and in the hands of the Mad Titan. And in a desperate attempt to save him from becoming a shell of a man and a marionette in the hands of a monster, she didn't tell Odin what she saw. Instead she gave him an advice.

"To save him you will have to take away from his what he holds most dear. It will give a child, that comes from outside of the borders of Asgard, a chance to protect him and earn his trust and love. It is what will save him. And whole Yggdrasil."

Odin nodded silently.

It wasn't often that Frigga chose to keep one of her visions a secret, but when she did he knew it was for a good reason.

Loki yawned, and returned to sleep, cocooned in warmth and surrounded by gentle smell of lilacs he will forever link to safety and love. He drifted off not knowing that in that moment the queen of Asgard brought him on a path that he never supposed to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga stood in the shadows of a doorway that gave her a perfect view of training grounds where her boys were practicing. She could hear Thor laughter, and that is what attracted her to this particular spot in the first place.

Her golden son wielded Mjolnir with precision but it was still not enough to bring his brother down on the ground. There was no force on the battlefield that could. Loki was far too cunning to be taken out by a sword or a hammer.

"That is cheating, brother." Thor protested after the hammer returned in his hand. He scowled at the projection of his brother that had a perfect copy of Loki's smirk on its face.

It instantly vanished and a voice, which came from behind him, made the thunderer turn around, "That is utilizing my abilities. It is foolish not to use everything you can in a battle."

"It won't be a fair battle." Thor was an Asgardian warrior through and through, to him true victory was won with strength and weapons.

But Loki, who mastered magic centuries ago, went about fighting with a more practical opinion, "When it comes to surviving do you honestly think it matters how one succeeded not to get slaughtered in a fight? You may see it as unfair advantage, I see it as something that kept me alive during the adventures you dragged me on."

The Asguardian queen smiled. She knew the bickering will continue for awhile, before the two princes continued their practice. It was a common occurrence. The boys couldn't be different from one another; in appearance, personalities and opinions.

But they had one thing in common.

They were both very protective of each other.

And they complimented one another perfectly. In battle Loki could count on Thor to get them out of trouble almost as easy as to get them into said trouble. And when Thor was as his wits end in dealing with emissaries and politicians he could always rely on Loki to steer them, into whichever direction he wanted, with only his words.

And it was that Thor's flaw that worried Loki. Frigga was aware of it for a while now, her younger son confined to her when Odin first announced Thor's crowning. She tried to ease his worries, point out Thor will have him to assist in important matters but Loki didn't believe that will be enough.

If she was completely honest with herself Frigga would admit Loki was partially right. While Thor was loved and respected in Asgard and will have the support of his people no matter what; his temper and brashness will do him no good while dealing with other realms. And she suspected Loki feared Thor's pride will prevent him from seeking his brother's assistance once he becomes king.

The passing servant brought the Asgardian queen out of her thoughts. It was no use to ponder on things, she knew what was coming. And she knew what she had to do.  

* * *

Loki knew what he was doing is treason; against Asgard and his family. But the sad truth was he saw no other way.

He tried to talk to his father about it several times but Odin wasn't listening to him; the king was certain his eldest was ready to rule a kingdom. It angered the young prince that everyone were so oblivious of the thunderer's flaws.

But what hurt him the most is the fact his mother didn't listen to him either. Her empty words meant nothing to him, she was just as blind as everyone else.

And that was why he had to do this. Why he had to make a deal with Asgard's enemy. It was the only way to prove to father that Thor wasn't ready.

Loki Odinson stood in front of the large doors that led to the great hall, waiting for his brother to appear, but as usual it took Thor more time then necessary to get there from his room. He suspected it was because a chambermaid walked past his brother and instantly the thundered forgot where he was going.

The younger prince shook his head, his idiotic brother was so busy chasing servant he failed to see a warrior goddess that tried to get his attention for centuries now. And while Loki never liked Sif, and the feeling was mutual, it didn't mean he wanted to see her miserable on every gathering because Thor once more entertained some woman who was interested only in the title he held.

It had nothing to do with the goodness of his heart. It had everything to do with lady Sif being brutal on the training grounds in the next couple of days.

A loud cry, "Another!" followed by the flames in the fire pit bursting after being doused by alcohol signaled the arrival of the Asgard's golden prince. 

"You really must learn not to do that brother." Loki commented when Thor stepped beside him.

"It is a sign the mead is good."

"It is a sign you have no manners. Do that in Vanaheim and you will insult your hosts."

Thor frowned at his brother, "I will be the king of Asgard. Do you honestly think-"

"Yes!" Loki interrupted him, "You will be the king and your every action will be analyzed."

"You are jealous." a sigh escaped Loki after his brother once more repeated the same words he's been saying since his crowning was announced.

"Sometimes... but do not doubt that I love you."

"They said you wish you are the one getting the throne."

Loki didn't need to ask to know who 'they' are. Thor held Warriors Three and lady Sif in high regards and took them on all adventures he went on. Adventures he was dragged on, without anyone asking if he wanted to go along or not. And most of the times he had to use magic to get them out of trouble. Of course, Thor's might would get the credit for it.

Thor concluded Loki's silence was confirmation and said nothing. 

Loki kept quiet because he knew denying it won't do him any good. His brother already formed an opinion. And opinion that was based on claims of others.

Sound of someone running made both princes of Asgard turn towards the other end of the hall. Seconds later a female servant appeared. And the sight of her made Loki's heart freeze in horror. He knew her; she was his mother's personal chambermaid.

"The queen..." she gasped for air, "...the Frost giants near the Vault entrance..."

"Come brother!" Thor shouted as he started to run in the direction the poor girl mentioned. The guards were scarce in the hallways today, most of them were in the great hall. A perfect timing for an enemy to attack.

"Get others to help." Loki muttered to the frightened servant as he passed her.

He didn't wait to see if she acknowledged his order, there was no time for that. Mother was in danger.

He didn't know what she was doing in that part of the palace when she supposed to wait at the entrance of the great hall. He was supposed to escort her towards the throne. And the damned Jotuns weren't supposed to make their presence known yet.

Thor had a head start and when Loki ran around the corner one of them was already lying dead few feet in front of his brother. Right next to... Loki's heart froze.

Frigga was sitting on the marble floor and leaning on the wall, her right hand clutching the bleeding wound in her abdomen. She was injured. His mother was injured. In that moment Loki would gladly take her place and save her the pain.

He didn't want his brother to become king before he was ready but he would be willing to put up with Thor sitting on their father's throne if it meant mother was safe and sound.

"Loki!" Thor's shout made him snap back to reality and instantly he formed a dagger in his hand with the help of magic. And just in time because a heartbeat later a Frost giant appeared behind him and struck.

Loki managed to avoid being hit with a sword made out of pure ice and lashed out against the Jotun. But for a creature that size the Frost giant was rather fast and grabbed the hand that held the dagger.

The young prince watched in horror as his arm guard shattered, either because of the pressure or the cold, it didn't really matter. Because then the Jotun came in contact with his skin and instead of frost burns he expected to see his skin was slowly started turning blue. 

The grip faltered and Loki noticed the tip of a rapier sword prodding from the Jotun's chest. Fandral arrived, and that meant the rest of Warriors Three weren't far behind.

The blue color started to fade but not fast enough. They saw it, everyone present saw it. There was a gasp but Loki didn't bother to find out who was so shocked. Instead he turned and looked at his mother.

There was a look in Frigga's eyes he never saw before. Guilt... remorse... Loki wasn't completely certain.

"You are my son..." she muttered before losing consciousness and tipping forward, right into Thor's waiting arms.

Thor, who turned and looked at his brother. His brother, whose skin turned Jotun blue. He opened his mouth to speak but a rough laughter interrupted him.

"How foolish of you to believe we will honor the deal when given a chance to kill the queen." the third Frost giant said as he walked around the corner and seconds later a dagger appeared in Loki's hand. A dagger that ended embedded in the monster's throat.

Loki looked at the floor, he didn't have the courage to even glance in his brother's direction. But he did hear Thor slowly stand up and pick up their mother from the floor. The brothers didn't exchange a single word as Thor walked past Loki. He needed to get Frigga to the healing rooms, he didn't have the time to deal with anything else.

Unknown to Loki, on his way to bring mother to Eir, Thor had walked past Odin as well. And the king merely nodded in his direction before continuing forward to where his younger son was, still frozen in place.

"My king." lady Sif greeted the All-Father as he stepped in sight.

"Escort my son to my study." he ordered before turning around and walking after Thor. Loki didn't bother to question how his father found out so fast that he was behind this failed plan. It didn't really matter anymore.

"You heard the king." Loki felt someone grabbing his arm before suddenly dropping it.

He looked up and saw Sif, the warrior he knew since they were children, look at him with a frown. He didn't bother to look more closely, to look into her eyes. He knew he would see disgust. He started to turn blue and they all saw it.

He looked different from the rest of his family, but he never questioned it. Now it was obvious he should have.

* * *

"I want to know!" Odin snapped at him, "I want to know what you were thinking, smuggling Frost giants to Asgard!"

But the only response he received was silence. Loki didn't say a single word. Instead he continued to look at the floor.

"Brother..." Thor muttered. He couldn't believe his sibling would do such a thing.

"Do not call me that." Loki suddenly said, "I am not your brother." finally looking up and focusing on Odin he asked, "Aren't I?"

The All-Father sighed, "You are my son."

"And what else?" Loki insisted, "WHAT ELSE?!"

"Loki!" Thor snapped at him but Odin raised his hand to calm him down.

"You are a Frost giant, Loki. But that matters not." the Asgardian king finally spoke the truth he kept from his son for so long, "Your mother and I see you as our own. The whole of Asgard sees you as the prince. You are Asgardian, even if you weren't born as one."

"I was born as a monster." Loki whispered, "Why did you take me from Jotunheim?"

It wasn't the truth Odin wished Loki to know, no father would want his son to know his true parent left him to die. But he had no other choice.

And once Odin explained the truth behind Loki becoming the prince of Asgard he repeated his question, "Why?"

"Because you weren't listening." Loki answered.

"When was I not listening to you, Loki?"

"When I told you Thor wasn't ready!" Loki snapped, making Thor frown at him, "I tried to explain so many times he was still reckless and acted without thinking things through and you weren't listening. You never listened. In your eyes Thor can't do anything wrong. So I tried to prove it to you."

"By letting Jotuns to Asgard? By having your mother injured in the attack?"

"That never supposed to happen. Mother supposed to be in the great hall." Loki admitted. He never felt so ashamed in his entire life; his plan got the woman that loved him, that raised him, seriously hurt.

"What did you thought would happen?" Odin asked after the silence prolonged.

"Thor supposed to see three Jotuns arriving as a provocation and react as he always did. By going to Jotunheim and demanding answers. Not as a king, but as a child whose special day got ruined."

"I would never-" Thor started to speak but Loki cut him off.

"You would. You are predictable Thor. Always have been. You would have started a war over a petty insult."

"Enough!" Odin snapped before the brothers managed to get into another argument. When they both turned towards him he focused on Thor, "Eir has done everything she could, but she doesn't know when your mother will awake. I am postponing your crowning until she is awake as I am certain she wouldn't wish to miss it."

"Yes, father." Thor said with a nod. He wasn't pleased with the decision but knew his father was right. Mother would want to be there to see him becoming a king of Asgard.

"As for you Loki..." Odin took a moment to consider his options. He knew his son's actions were basically treason but Frigga's words, her warning, were still fresh in his mind, even after all these years.

"The punishment for treason is either death or exile." Loki offered.

"Your actions weren't those of a traitor, but of a spiteful child." All-Father words made his son stand straighter, "That is why we are here and not in the great hall in front of the entire court. You have acted as a child and I will punish you as a child. By taking away from you what means to you the most, and you will not receive them back until your mother awakens and says so."

"How exactly?" Loki asked, "By locking away all the books in Asgard? By gaging me so I can't use the silver tongue many claim I posses? By forbidding me to use magic? How?"

"I am sorry Loki." Odin said and thumped Gungnir on the floor. Together with Odin's personal magic it locked the things that meant the most to his younger son.

His sight, his voice and his magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working under presumption that since Odin didn't do the "only those worthy of power of Thor will be able to lift Mjolnir" in this story others are capable of moving it from one place to another.

There was nothing but darkness around him. Infinite darkness.

Loki could hear the servants walk pass his chamber doors, their footsteps echoing in the wide hallway of the family wing. But none entered through.

He was all alone. For how long, he didn't know.

At first Loki tried to measure how much time passed since he was trialled, judged and sentenced by his father. But the darkness made it difficult and soon his efforts were abandoned.

Three times a day one of the chambermaids would enter with his meal before quickly leaving without saying a word. The reasons Loki knew it was the same one each time was her scent and the sound of her footsteps.

He wished he could thank her at least once.

He wished he could ask about mother.

But, like his sight, his silvertongue was taken from him.

Still Loki knew he was fortunate. Odin could have made a different decision. He could have ordered his eyes and mouth to be sawed shut, he could have banished him to Midgard to live as a mortal, he could have... he could have... Loki didn't even want to think about the fact Odin could have easily sent him back where he came from.

Back to the frozen hell that was Jotunheim.

* * *

Thor was at the training grounds when the summon came. When a servant arrived and informed him the king wished to see him immediately. The gathered warriors merely shared a look and continued their training.

It happened often in the past two years.

Now that Loki was confined to his chamber, and unable to assist in dealing with foreign dignitaries that visited Asgard from other realms, Thor took over the responsibility. And the thundered hated it.

He lost count how many times he wanted to just hit someone with Mjolnir and be done with it. But he couldn't. He was to be a king and a king doesn't lose his temper so easily.

As he walked past the hallway where the chambers of the royal family were situated Thor glanced towards the large golden door of his brother's room. He hadn't visited Loki in almost a week now. He couldn't get himself to enter the room.

Not because he hadn't forgiven his brother; he had. He simply felt uncomfortable in the silence of the chamber, in the presence of unseeing eyes and mute lips.

The two guards situated at the entrance of the great hall bowed to him as he stepped past them.

"You have called for me father." Thor spoke after stepping in front of the stairs that led to the king's great throne of gold.

"I have a mission for you Thor." Odin responded.

The thundered nodded, "I am ready to do your bidding, father."

The Asguardian king sighed and stood up from the throne before walking down the stairs to stand in front of his older son. He knew Thor was ready physically, but only time will tell if he was ready mentally. Because the mission didn't require him to use his strength but his knowledge.

"A month ago I have started to sense tendrils of an old power long lost. At first it wasn't strong enough for me to locate its position. But today I have succeeded."

"What do you need me to do father?"

"I need you to travel to Midgard. And retrieve and item called a Tesseract." the name was familiar to Thor from his old lectures and his eyes widened. He remembered enough about it to know how powerful the cube was.

"It was lost a long time ago." he mumbled, "And it ended up on Midgard?"

The All-Father nodded, "Yes. It was inactive, but recently its power started to wake." he paused and took a good look at his son, noticing his impatience, "Thor, I do not need to inform you it is important for the Tesseract to be returned to Asgard where it belongs, where it would be safe. An item that powerful in wrong hands could bring forward a disaster the realms wouldn't survive."

"Fear not father. Midgardians are a primitive race, they are more likely worshiping the cube as their God than trying to understand it and harness its power." Thor was overconfident and it showed.

Odin knew better, "It has been centuries since we visited Midgard. They are no longer fighting each other with sticks. Be careful and do not lost your temper. Do not start a war over a petty insult."

Hearing his father repeat the words Loki spoke over two years ago was like a slap. And Thor was insulted. Had his father had so little faith in him? Had Odin truly believed he wasn't willing to retrieve a simple item from a bunch of mortals?

"I will not disappoint you." he said more coldly then intended.

Odin nodded, "I know."

The Asguardian king watched quietly as his sun turned around on his heel and left the great hall. One would expect Thor to go to his chamber to get ready but the truth was the prince was always ready for a mission or war. Such were the ways of Aesir.

Once he was left alone in the large room Odin walked back up the stairs and sat on the throne that was becoming more and more uncomfortable with time. He knew his time as a king of Realm Eternal was coming to a close, but the crowning will have to wait a bit longer.

Until Frigga was awake.

Frigga. His wife and queen still slept and it worried him. He tried to reach her but failed. She refused to let him in her mind.

He suspected from the beginning it was somehow linked to her prophecy regarding Loki. She obviously saw something, obviously feared for the boy that became her son the moment he placed the infant in her arms.

Thinking about Loki always made him doubt himself. His decision regarding the sentencing. Question the wisdom behind it.

But what else could he had done?

Odin knew now that the decision was made an Loki's sentence began all he could do is hope Frigga's words will come true. Hope someone will save his son from himself. For he didn't know how to reach him right now.

* * *

Thor looked around after the Bifrost dropped him off on Midgard. And he wasn't impressed. All around him were barren lands and sand.

So much for advanced technology Heimdall mentioned before activating the bridge.

There was a strange settlement in the distance and he started to walk towards it. Usually he would just fly using Mjolnir but slower pace would allow him to asses the village for potential danger.

There was none.

Just small houses and few people.

The sudden sound made Thor stop and look around. It was difficult to discover from which direction it was coming, and the wind that started to blow wasn't helping.

Few seconds later strange flying machines flew over the settlement and started to approach the thunderer. Enemies.

But he was ready for them.

* * *

"Doctor, the anomaly vanished." the man in a suit turned towards the young woman sitting behind him in the helicopter. She looked away from the device in her hand and instead focused on the clear blue sky.

"I know. But I can still detect the residue radiation from it." she commented before noticing something in the distance, "What is that?"

She wasn't the first one who noticed it. The individual who stood in the middle of the desert and dressed in strange clothing, with a bright red cape that flew in the wind. And he was holding what appeared to be a hammer.

"Not sure, but he's close to where the anomaly appeared." the older man answered before addressing the pilot, "Land right over there."

Jane tentatively exited the safety of the helicopter, right after agent Phil Coulson, and they slowly started to walk towards the odd man in an even odder armor.

She wasn't scared, she knew she had no reason to be. Not since armed SHIELD agents exited from other two helicopters and were on stand-by in cast the stranger turns up to be a threat to security.

"Greetings mortal." Thor spoke as he noticed two Midgardians exiting the flying machine, and intentionally ignoring the others who were standing around, it was obvious these two were in charge, "I am Thor of Asgard; send by my father Odin All-Father to retrieve an artifact from this realm and return it to Realm Eternal."

"What?" Jane whispered from behind one of the best SHIELD agents.

Agent Coulson remained silent for a while, simply observing this individual that claimed to be a character from mythology. Eventually he spoke, "I suggest you accompany us and we will discuss it all further back at the base."

Thor frowned, "I don't have time for discussion. I have a mission."

"You will accompany us back to the base." Phil Coulson insisted; but that only caused the man who claimed to be Thor to get agitated.

"My mission is to retrieve the cube, not to discuss matters with mortals." he lifted Mjolnir and pointed it at the agent who didn't look in the least worried, "I am Thor Odinson and I-"

There was a screech and he was suddenly cut off with a strange buzzing sound and crashed to the floor, hitting his head on the rock in the process and knocking himself out. It surprised agent Coulson who till then managed to remain completely composed. He noticed the two thin wires and turned to look at the researcher who stood right behind him.

And currently held a taser.

"Doctor Foster..."

"He was pointing that thing at you." he waived towards the hammer that was still in Thor's grasp.

"And you believed I needed assistance." Phil Coulson commented with a small smile, "While much appreciated it was also unnecessarily." he nodded his head in the general direction of other agents around them.

"I panicked. My scanner freaked out and I reacted."

A frown appeared on the older man's face, "Freaked out how exactly?"

Jane shrugged, "No idea. If I didn't know better I would say it read the hammer as an anomaly."

"What exactly would that mean?"

Doctor Jane Foster was both exited and wary at the same time. While it could mean she was right the whole time, and the other realms truly existed, and the possibility of an Einstein-Rosen bridge wasn't so crazy anymore; there was an other side of the coin. A much darker side.

There could be danger out there, danger for Earth.

The man in front of them was a proof of that.

But the scientist in her couldn't focus on the negative when the possibility of her theory being proven correct was so close.

"We need to bring him back with us. I'll run more tests once I'm in the lab to make sure but..."

"But?" agent Coulson was the SHIELD member that had most contact with the astrophysicist and learned to trust her gut feeling. She was brilliant. And surprisingly normal for a scientist when compared to others in similar fields who worked for the organization.

"I think he was telling the truth. I think he really did come from another realm."

"Asgard?"

Jane shrugged, "Why not?"

"That would mean you tased a God."

The young woman giggled, remembering where she got the taser from in the first place, "Darcy will be proud."  

* * *

When Thor regained consciousness, an hour or so later, he opened his eyes to see he was now in a practically bare room with white walls and no windows. The only pieces of furniture were the bed he was on and a small table with two chairs.

The small cut on his head already healed, as did the marks on his arm where the taser dart-like electrodes hit him. So Thor wasn't in any pain. But he was angry.

Those mortals dared to harm him! The little woman did something, something that caused him tremendous pain! No one had ever did such a thing... and lived to tell the tale!

A loud beep made Thor jump on his feet and face the door that just opened. And once more he found himself face to face with the Midgardian man in the suit from before.

"Good, you are awake. I apologize for doctor Foster's overreaction, she believed you meant to harm me."

Thor pointed a finger at him, "I will harm you if you do not tell me where you have brought me! And where is Mjolnir?"

The agent looked completely unfazed by the threat, "You are in one of our facilities. I am agent Coulson and will be in charge of you while you are here."

"In charge? Listen well, son of Coul, I am-"

"Yes, you have already introduced yourself. Unfortunately you claim can not be verified at this moment."

"Where if Mjolnir?" Thor repeated his question, "I require my hammer."

"It was brought to doctor Foster's laboratory. She wishes to run some tests on it?" Coulson had a feeling that won't sit well with their guest. And he was right. The man that claimed he was a God of thunder instantly snapped.

"You will take me there immediately! Or else I will call it to me and it will cause quite the damage to your... facility in the process."

Phil Coulson stood silent for a moment, pondering his options. He could ignore this guy and do nothing, or he could take him t Jane Foster's lab. If he is who he claims he is than perhaps the second option is the better one.

"You are not to touch anything." he instructed finally, "If you do doctor Foster will have my permission to zap you again."

"Agreed." Thor said, not caring much about the threat. All he wanted was to get his hammer so he could return to his mission and find the Tesseract.

He didn't even suspect he would find them at the same place.

* * *

Jane looked up from the computer screen as the door of her lab opened and agent Coulson entered. Followed by the guy who claimed to be a Norse God.

Thor instantly looked around the room filled with strange machines that produced even stranger noises, but so far nothing seemed to represent any danger for him. There were no traps. Only white walls, metal tables and machines.

"Doctor Foster, our guest wishes to retrieve his hammer." the agent spoke first and Jane nodded.

She already did all the testing she could. As far as she could tell it wasn't made out of any known metal or alloy known on Earth. The symbols on it were ancient runes, the language unknown. And while it's natural radiation wasn't dangerous it only served to prove that thing wasn't from this planet.

And chances were neither is the guy that wields it.

"It's right over there." Jane pointed to the table in the far corner of the lab, right next to the window that allowed the view into the adjacent room.

And the humming blue cube.

It took only a second, after Thor noticed the Tesseract, for him to reach for the doorknob that would take him to it. And only a seconds after that for a gun and a tazer to be pointed in his direction.

"I was send here to retrieve the Teseract and return it to Asgard! What right you have to keep it from me?!"

"So you say." Coulson said without lovering his gun.

He wasn't a fool, he knew there were many who would gladly get their hands on such an energy source. Johann Schmidt was a proof of that. But the old records SHIELD managed to acquire through questionable channels say the cube was stolen by Schmidt from a monastery in Tønsberg, Norway.

And what is more interesting the ancient records, that were crumbling from age when they got them, and were now safely stored in unknown location, suggest those who guarded the powerful artifact believed it to be of Asguardian descent.

"It reacted." Jane finally interrupted the staring contest, "When the hammer was brought in and placed on the table there was an energy spike from the cube."

Thor looked at her, "It reacted to Mjolnir's presence? It proves what I was saying."

"It doesn't prove anything." Coulson pointed out before focusing on the doctor who still had the tazer in her hand, although she was no longer pointing it at their guest, "I have reviewed the results you have sent me. They are quite fascinating."

"There is only one possible conclusion to the whole thing." she pointed out and the always composed agent sighed.

"I know. I will contact the director at hq." he turned to Thor, "I will leave you in doctor Foster's company. My previous threat stands. Do not touch anything! I will return shortly."

They watched Coulson leave before Thor looked at Jane. She was fascinating for a Midgardian; obviously a scholar. Loki would like her.

"Where is he going?" he asked the woman who continued to watch him for several more seconds before turning away and taking a seat in front of one of many monitors in the room.

Jane clicked few keys on the keyboard to start a recalibration before answering, "He's informing the man in charge of the recent developments and your presence. Only with the director's permission are you taking the cube away."

"It does not belong here! It needs to be returned to Asgard!"

Jane had enough of his attitude, "Than what is it doing here?!"

She always wanted to see the stars up close, see any worlds that might exist out there... but if they were all filled with arrogant jerks like this guy she would gladly say with her feel firmly on Earth.

"It was lost many centuries ago." Thor answered.

And Jane snorted, "A powerful artifact and you just lose it. I'm so glad it would be in good hands if you were to return it." her voice was filled with sarcasm but Thor ignored it.

"It is an old story about how it was lost. I do not know it well, my brother is the one more suitable in telling it."

"They why wasn't he the one sent here to retrieve the cube since he knows more about it then you do?" Jane had no idea how deep her question would sting.

As Thor spoke of his brother's actions and punishment he saw Jane's expression change from curiosity to disbelieve to horror. As an outsider she obviously believed Loki's punishment to be cruel and unwarranted.

He paused when she suddenly stood up and went to a strange thing in the corner, put a glass under the small blue tap that she then lifted and filled the glass with water from the large bottle on top. Off thing. Just as the person using it.

"How much longer do I have to wait until I can leave?" he suddenly asked and Jane almost choked on the water she was drinking.

She shrugged before taking a seat, "As long as it takes for the director to approves of the cube leaving SHIELD's hands."

"It does not belong on Midgard! You can not keep it!"

Jane instantly sighed, "Your brother was right. You are not ready for the throne." her words made Thor flinch, something Jane was unaware of since she was looking down at the half-empty cup in her hand, "You can not come to a different words and demand things. You just can't."

"I am a prince." Thor pointed out.

"On Asgard! Your title is meaningless here!"

Thor stood up suddenly like Loki used an electricity spell on him, like he did few times when they were young children. But seconds later he sat back down realizing Jane Foster was right. On all accounts.

As was Loki.

He wasn't yet ready to be a king.

* * *

Jane stood next to agent Coulson and watched the genuine Norse God standing in the middle of an incarnate design burned into sand ground while holding a powerful artifact from his realm in his hands.

And it felt awesome to know she was right.

The Einster-Rosen bridge was possible... it was real. Unfortunately Thor couldn't tell her more about it. He didn't know much about how it worked.

But he promised he would someday bring his brother, when his punishment ended, and Loki would answer all of her questions.

Jane doubted that promise would ever be kept but till she hoped someday she will meet the Norse God of Mischief and learn more about that is out there.

* * *

Odin stopped at the stairs and turned back towards the Tesseract, looking one more time at the powerful Infinity Gem that rested on a pedestal, before walking away and sealing the Vault entrance after himself.

Thor did a good job today. But the errors he made could have been dangerous if he dealt with any other race other then Midgardians, who didn't possess the knowledge of other realms and how to travel among them.

The report his son had made, about a group that calls themselves SHIELD, intrigued him. It seemed the mortals have developed beyond the villagers who worshiped them as Gods. And this group tried to harness Tesseract's power.

To accomplish such a thing they would require someone whose mind matched that of his younger son. For he didn't know who else could accomplish their plan.

Thinking about Loki made him desire to visit his son tonight. So instead of going to his study the Asuardian king went in the direction of the royal wing. He visited often, but didn't know if his boy was aware of it.

Odin heard Thor's thunderous voice before he even opened the chamber door. It seemed his oldest had the same idea as he had.

"You would like her, brother." Thor sat opposite of Loki.

Loki who looked tired, drained. Who still sat in the chair in the far corner of the room where the sunlight couldn't reach him. Who didn't acknowledge his brother's presence or his words.

That didn't faze Thor in the slightest tonight.

Tonight he continued to praise the mortal woman by the name of Jane Foster.

"I promised her I'll bring you to Midgard once your punishment is complete. She has so many questions and unfortunately I didn't know how to answer any of them. I did draw Yggdrasil for her, showed her where the realms are. I have no doubt you will mock my sketch once you see it." Thor smiled slightly, "She is lovely, but is not right for me. She is far more suited for you brother."

Odin stood frozen as his son described the woman he met on Midgard. The woman that sounded like the one Frigga said would save their adopted son from darkness.

"She is smart. And yet, just like you, she still seeks knowledge." Thor continued, not noticing his father slowly closing the door behind him.

Not knowing he gave the old king hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sighed and covered her head with a soft blanket.

As much as she adored her work, her research, it was taking it's toll on her. For the past several days strange reading have kept her in front of the computer screens as she desperately tried to make a sense of it. But it was useless.

There was no pattern, no way to figure out what was going on. And it was happening all over the world.

Finally after almost a week of catnaps in her chair, gallons of coffee and few pounds of Pop Tarts, agent Caulson entered the laboratory and literally rolled Jane out while she was sleeping in her chair. The fact she didn't awake, despite the few bumps and an elevator ride, until he shook her when they reached her room was proof she needed a proper rest.

And now, after a long hot shower, she was finally getting it.

But despite the comfortable bed and a warm blanket Jane couldn't sleep. As always, the moment her head hit the pillow, her mind would wander in the direction of an Asguardian prince that visited Earth a year ago. 

And then it would instantly move to his brother that couldn't come. That was punished. Jane couldn't help but wonder if his punishment ended by now. If he was free. If Thor would keep his promise and bring him to visit; to teach her things about the other realms. To answer all the questions she asked Thor but received no answers to.

A knock made her sit up. But instead of agent Coulson telling her she's needed back in the lab her intern Darcy peeked in the room.

"You awake boss lady?"

Jane laughed, "I am... for now."

"Okay, good." Darcy entered the room and sat on the bed next to Jane's knees, "I've been thinking... You know how Coulson mentioned the new lab they were setting up in London? Well, I though-"

"How do you know about the lab?" Jane interrupted her friend who didn't suppose to have any knowledge of the SHIELD facility that was being equipped in the capital of UK.

Darcy shrugged, she didn't even look guilty at being caught, "I may have overheard some people talking."

"You eavesdropped? Darcy?" Jane hissed.

"What?"

The astrophysicist couldn't believe her friends could be so reckless sometimes, "The only reason they allowed you in this SHIELD facility is because I gave them my word you would focus exclusively on my work and not poke around."

"You know about the lab." Darcy pointed out.

Jane plopped back on her pillow, "I work for them."

"You work with them. There is a difference." the stubborn intern wasn't giving up and was unknowingly giving her boss a headache, "And why is that lab such a secret anyway?"

Jane didn't understand that either, "Coulson didn't say anything about why. But he did mention a nuclear physicist will work there."

Darcy was silent for few moment before shrugging, "Okay... If anyone asks I know nothing about it. But anyway... are we going there? We should so go there?"

Now Jane stopped being annoyed by her intern and became suspicious, "Why?"

"Why?! Hello! British guys are hot!"

She should have known. Why else would Darcy want to move to a city where it rained so often than for guys?

"If I get an offer... we'll go."

"If I get me a hot British guy you'll be my maid of honor." Darcy instantly added, and Jane pulled the blanked over her face and groaned.

* * *

They have been in London for a week and apart from several more strange readings nothing unusual happened. Jane still hoped she would meet a fellow physicist that worked somewhere in the compound, but so far she didn't have that honor.

It was a shame really cause she heard quite a lot about doctor Bruce Banner.

Looking away from the computer screen Jane took the empty coffee mug from her work table and stood up. It was way too early in the morning and she's been awake most of the night; one of the few people in the facility who spent a sleepless night, by the sound of footsteps outside of the door.

Jane yawned and stretched her hands over her head, the blue cup firmly in her grasp.

The grasp that faulted as the computer in front of her started to beep loud enough to inform everyone in vicinity that something was going on.

The astrophysicist ignored the shards of the mug that broke as she dropped it and instead focused solemnly on the screen. The readings were off the charts. It was happening.

Whatever _it_ was.

"Jane?!" Darcy shouted her name as she opened the door and sighed in relief when Jane canceled the alert sound.

"We have to go!" she said before her intern managed to say anything else and grabbed a piece of machinery that Darcy didn't recognize from the table before rushing out of the lab.

Darcy grabbed two jackets from the peg by the door and rushed after her boss. She knew Jane well enough to know the physicist wouldn't remember to grab anything to keep her warm in cold London air.

"Wait up!" she shouted in the attempt to get dressed and run at the same time, "Shouldn't we inform an agent where we're going?"

"No time." Jane gasped and grabbed the blue jacket from Darcy's hand and put it on. Something heavy hit her in the thigh and she looked down to see a small book peaking out of the pocket.

Damn. She realized she forgot to return her book back to the box where she found it after the move to London. It was old and in a bad shape, with pages falling out, but Jane adored it and reread it several times since finding it again. She hoped it won't get damaged or anything.

* * *

Darcy was against it. Against Jane going to a freaking abandoned warehouse. So what if the scanner said some sort of anomaly is inside? They weren't field agents. They weren't trained and equipped to deal with some alien stuff.

Although, from what she heard, a taser did drop an alien dude from Asgard on his ass.

"Ma'am? What are you doing here?" Darcy heard a man's voice and groaned. A policeman was coming her way. Perfect. Just perfect. If she gets arrested she's blaming everything on Jane.

"Nothing." she answered, "I'm waiting for my friend."

The policeman frowned, "Your friend is inside? This is a heritage site, no one is allowed in the building. I'm going to have to-"

He stopped speaking when Jane stumbled outside. Darcy instantly rushed to her friend and boss. It was obvious something was wrong.

"Jane? Jane, can you hear me? What happened? Are you alright?" Darcy was panicking.

The fact Jane dropped the scanner she was holding and it crashed on the concrete ground, broke into several pieces, and Jane still hadn't acknowledged it or started to freak out for breaking a vital piece of equipment was proof enough for her that something was definitely wrong.

"Ma'am." the policeman approached slowly, thinking the friend was under the influence of narcotics due to her strange behavior, "The two of you will have to come with-"

He is once more interrupted when two things happen simultaneously. A large round anomaly is starting to form on the sky and a burst of strange power coming from Jane throws him off his feet.

Darcy, who stood next to Jane, managed to scramble on her feet and rush to her boss before Jane collapsed. But she didn't manage to prevent it.

"Jane? Come on Jane, don't be dead!"

A shadow fell over Jane and Darcy looked up to yell at the policeman not to bother them but instead of the man in blue uniform she found herself looking at the rather hot guy in a strange armor, red cape and a hammer in his hand.

"Is Jane Foster alright?" he asked and Darcy blinked few times. Damn. Jane described Thor to her but forgot to mention exactly how hot the alien that she zapped was.

"No idea." she finally managed to find her voice, "Something happened. She did something."

"I must take her to Asgard." Thor said and despite Darcy's protest picked Jane up in his arms.

"Why?" was all the intern could ask.

"I fear something happened to Lady Jane when she briefly vanished from Midgard."

"What?!" Darcy shrieked.

"Hey!" they both turned towards the policeman who was now holding a gun and pointing it at Thor, "No one is going anywhere unless it's a police station."

"Go!" a voice called and Thor noticed the Son of Coul approaching with several men dressed in similar fashion, "The sensors read the power burst coming from doctor Foster. We can't deal with that here."

Thor nodded and looked up, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

"Hey!" the policeman's voice echoed through the open area but no one pain attention to him. They were all focused on the circular pattern appearing in the sky before a light blinded them all.

And once it was gone so were Jane and the Asgardian prince.

"Wow..." Darcy muttered.

* * *

Jane groaned and opened her eyes, closing them in the next moment when a sharp light only made her headache worse.

She heard footsteps as someone approached the bed she way lying on but she refused to open her eyes to see who it was. Despite the fact that would probably explain why the bed she was on was so soft and the cover over her more gentle then anything he ever felt.

A shadow fell over her face as a warm hand touched her forehead.

"Father?" a voice suddenly called, making Jane jump in freight a bit. But she knew that voice. She heard it before.

"Thor?" she groaned the name of the Asgardian prince.

"Jane, how are you?" she heard his voice as he walked closer to the bed, on the opposite side of where someone was already standing. Since it was away from the light Jane decided to risk it and opened her eyes.

The man she once zapped looked almost the same as he did back then. Only his hair was longer; but his eyes were the same, as was his smile.

"Where am I?" Jane had to know.

"My son brought you to Asgard, Lady Jane." an unknown voice answered and Jane gasped before turning her head away from the prince. And finds herself looking at the king.

"Asgard... why?"

Odin's single blue eye watched the young Midgardian closely.

When his son informed him she vanished from Heimdall's sight he instantly gave Thor permission to go and look for her. With the clear signs the Convergence is imminent it could only mean she went through one of the passages that open at random intervals all over the nine realms.

Considering she is potentially the one who would return his younger son on his previous path and save him... he wasn't willing to risk her life.

But it seemed it already was at risk. A much greater one then he could have anticipated. For he had sensed a power in her the moment he saw her. Lady Jane carried the Aether in her.

And Odin feared it would destroy her.

"You have come across a power I have sealed many centuries ago." Odin answered finally, "A powerful destructive force known as Aether. And you released it from its prison."

"I what?" Jane whispered, mortified she would do such a thing. The fact she didn't know didn't make it any better. Ignorance doesn't made her blameless.

Thor's eyes widened. He heard tales of the Asgardian army battling the Dark elves led by Malekith. He knew of the horrors he mad elf brought upon them while wielding the power of Aether.

"Where is it now?" he had to know so he could take Lady Si and Warriors 3 and contain the Aether or destroy it or... anything really before it falls in the wrong hands.

"It is already in Asgard." Odin answered and Thor sighed in relief, thinking they were all safe. But the blood in his veins froze when his father added, "It exists inside Lady Jane. And there is nothing I can do to remove it. Not without causing a power backlash that would destroy us all."

"Who can?" he knew that question would be the next one his son asks. And he knew the answer won't give him any comfort.

"Malekith."

Thor stood up suddenly and moved away from the bed where Jane rested. She watched him quietly as he walked to the window and looked outside. It told her all she needed to know.

It was not good.

"Can I live with... Aether inside of me?" she asked the king.

Odin looked remorseful as he answered, "For now. But eventually... I am sorry, Lady Jane."

Jane didn't know his regret wasn't because he simply didn't want her to suffer and die. She didn't know that over a millennium ago the Asgardian queen foresaw her arrival.

"Can I go back home?"

"I'm afraid not." she had a feeling what the answer would be even before the old king gave it, "A power as such would attract too much attention from the wrong creatures. The Dark elves were defeated long time ago but there is no proof they are all destroyed. Their leader Malekith can wield it like no other, and in his hands it would bring unimaginable destruction the Nine Realms. Both you and the Aether are safer right here."

Jane silently nodded. She could feel the tears threatening to escape and closed her eyes. She was such a fool. Darcy warned her, told her not to go in the damn warehouse. But no, she had to investigate. And look where it brought her. Yes, she was in a different realm, but she could hardly enjoy it. Not when death was possibly right around the corner.

"We should leave Lady Jane to rest." Thor broke the uncomfortable silence, and Odin nodded in agreement.

"This chamber is in family wing so no one will bother you." the king informed her.

"Thank you." Jane responded wondering who could possibly bother her. And why?

* * *

The meal that evening was tense.

Thor came to Jane's chamber to escort her to the great hall to dinner, something she was rather reluctant of doing. She suspected everyone would stare at her, make assumptions and judge. And she wasn't wrong.

The tale of who she was and why she was in Asgard spread like wildfire within an hour of her arrival. The first Midgardian in centuries to come to the Realm Eternal.

And she brought Aether with her.

And with it danger.

Thor introduced her to his closest friends; to Warriors 3 and Lady Sif. Something Jane was grateful for because it gave her a chance to ignore the others who tried to get a better look of the mortal in their mists.

And while they observed Jane, she observed the large room they were in. The gold decorations and the large tapestries that showed images of great battles and ever greater victories.

But one thing was missing. One person.

The younger prince of Asgard and Thor's brother.

Loki was no where in sight.

There was only an empty chair on Thor's left that marked the place where he used to sit.

And empty chair like the one on Odin's right that was for his wife and queen.

Jane looked down on her plate and bit her lip. She suddenly felt selfish. Here she was pitying herself when there were others, right here in Asgard, that were also faced with unclear futures.

That feeling followed her for the rest of the evening. That feeling was why she didn't pay close attention to where she was going and opened the wrong door in the royal family wing.

Instead of entering her own room Jane entered the one opposite to it.

It was fairly dark inside, the only source of light a candle on the small table by the window.

And the only occupant silent as a grave, eves as she apologized to intrusion.

Jane closed the door and leaned her head on the cold wood, only moving when she heard a voice call her name.

"Thor." she greeted him when he stopped hew steps away.

"You went to Loki's room." he noticed where she was standing.

She nodded, "I was a bit lost in my own mind... Is he always like this? So... unresponsive?"

The grief in Thor's eyes was clearly visible, "We tried many things. He never even acknowledged our presence in his room. He can not see or speak. But he can hear. He knows we are there. Still, he merely sits there in his personal darkness."

"I'm sorry." she didn't know why she said it, but felt like she needed to.

"Thank you Jane Foster."

* * *

After entering the right room Jane noticed her jacket was placed on the foot of the bed. And she noticed the corner of the book peeking out of the pocket.

Jane glanced back towards the door and smiled slightly.

This thing inside her was killing her; she had no idea how much time she had left. But she wanted to do something productive with the time she had left.

So she would read.

To Loki of Asgard.

* * *

The first morning in Asgard was like waking up in a fairy tale for Jane. The bright sunlight was shining through the wide windows, bringing light and warmth to the tastefully decorated chamber. The scent of flowers was strong, if she closed her eyes Jane could easily imagine herself on a open field having a lovely picnic.

A knock made her sit up in bed, all her lovely daydreams forgotten, "Yes?"

The doors opened slightly and a chambermaid entered carrying a platter willed with several different kinds of fruit, cheese, and bread, "The All-Father ordered breakfast to be delivered to you."

"Thank you." Jane responded with a smile.

The young chambermaid nodded and left her alone again. And Jane hated it. Being alone. Strangely it didn't bother her before, especially during the night when she would gaze in the stars. But right now she craved company.

And she knew there was one other person who was just like her.

So she took her book out of the jacket pocket, placed it on the platter next to a bowl of fruit and decided she should probably change before leaving her room.

A blush spread on Jane's cheeks when she realized she almost went to a prince's room wearing nothing but a nightgown. Not that he would know that. But it would still be improper.

She couldn't help but wonder if there would be a scandal like in the movies Darcy adores.

So after a change into one of the dresses that were left for her Jane finally felt ready to go forward with her plan. She knocked this time, to announce herself, but knew there was no use to wait for a permission to enter.

She found him on the same place where he was last night. On a chair next to a small table, with the burned out candle on top. He didn't move a muscle since last night. Didn't sleep. If his chest didn't move when he breathed she would have suspected he died days ago.

"Hello, I'm Jane Foster... from Earth. I hope you won't mind my company." Jane gently said and placed the platter on the table in front of him, poshing the candle holder back a bit, "I brought breakfast. And a book."

Silence descended on the room as Jane took a seat opposite of the punished prince. She watched him for a bit, hoping to see any sign of acknowledgment from him. But he remained still.

A sigh escaped her before she carefully opened the book she brought along. She was always worried the pages might fall out and she won't be able to find them all again. And it would be a shame because she adored the novel but failed to find a copy of it anywhere. So all she was this old one that once belonged to her mother.

"I doubt you appreciate the intrusion from a complete stranger but I felt you could use the company. I thought I could read a bit... to you. I don't know if you ever rad something written by a... what do yo call us again? Midgardian? It's a good book... I promise."

Loki remained still as the odd woman that his brother once mentioned started to read. She intrigued him by not being put off by his behavior. Not even his father or brother spent more then a few minutes in his company before becoming uncomfortable and excusing themselves. But not this child.

He listened to her soft, melodic voice as she read.

_"And why would they be afraid of us, if we treat them well?"_

_"Because of their fearful and slimy nature." answers the captain, "They are worms, my dear Miss."_

_Astrid's cheeps blush, "Maybe they are worms because we stomping them."_

_"No. We are stomping them because they are worms."_

* * *

 

Thor was at the verge of panic when he entered Jane's chamber and found it empty. He knew she wouldn't just wonder off. She said so last night after accidentally entering the wrong room.

It was that thought that stopped him raising alert.

That, and the faint sound of Jane's voice. Coming from Loki's room.

She didn't hear him opening the door slightly. She was far too lost in her rant, "That is no way to treat those who are different! It's foolish to have something as banal as skin color separate us!"

Thor remained silent. Watching, listening. Noticing Jane accomplished the impossible. She had Loki's full attention.

His brother may not be able to see the brilliant Midgardian but he was looking in her direction. And he was drinking in her every word.

A wide grin spread on Thor's face as Loki's hand reached for the bowl of fruit on the table and he tried to feel something to eat. Seeing that Jane touched his hand and led it in the right direction. And for her help she received a smile from the young prince.

That was when Thor decided not to bother them and instead he went to the hall alone. A soft smile he noticed on his father's face after explaining why Jane was absent told him Odin agreed.

* * *

_...Dark hands took the precious burden from her lap... mark faces surrounded her with tired smiles._

_And from the top of the marble staircase she is greeted by a sweet and serious voice:_

_"Welcome to your home, oh white traveler!..._

_Welcome to your garden, oh-"_

"What was that?!" Jane stopped mid-sentence at the sound of a crash somewhere nearby.

Loki suddenly stood up, shocking her. Yes, he's been more animated in the past week since she started to visit him and read, but the biggest motion he did was reaching for food. That was how she knew for sure it was bad.

He only had the time to pull the dagger out of the hidden sheath in his overcoat before the door of his chamber crashed open and several individuals walked in. And while he couldn't see them he could hear them. As well as Jane.

And a shocked gasp that came from her direction told him all he needed to know.

Father did told him days ago she had the Aether in her.

He knew who arrived for it.

But his darkness was replaced with another when, before he even had the chance to react, he was sent flying to the far wall of his room.

And when he finally regained consciousness his room was silent.

Jane was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

A groan almost escaped Jane's lips. It was by far the dumbest plan she had ever heard.

"Foolish boy." Malekith muttered and raised his hand.

A movement Jane didn't just see, but felt deep inside of her. It was happening. And it frightened her. There was no way of knowing that this would work. No guarantee they would survive.

And it all started when the doors of Loki's chamber burst open.

* * *

Jane screamed as Loki's head impacted with the far wall of the chamber. Not of fear for herself, despite now being alone in a room with three dark elves, but for the man she spent quite a lot of time with lately.

Without his sight and magic Loki was as helpless as a child. As helpless as she was.

"Get her." she heard the creature in the middle order and reacted in the only way she could think of. By grabbing the dagger on the floor Loki dropped when the invisible force sent him flying to the wall.

Although she was now armed, Jane wasn't stupid to think she had any advantage. Because she didn't even know how to properly hold the skilfully made dagger, let alone how to use it to defend herself.

But there was no way in hell she was going down without a fight.

The creature that approacher her laughed mockingly at the sight of a fragile mortal armed with a small knife. She was no opponent for the right hand of the great Lord Malekith. Not even the trained Asgardian warriors could stop him.

Malekith was quite surprised that he managed to catch the younger Asgardian prince unprepared, Loki was a powerful mage after all. But he didn't have the time or the desire to ponder on the question, he needed to get the mortal host of the Aether away from Asgard so he could remove the power from her veins before the Convergence starts.

And to his amusement it appeared the foolish mortal thought she could defend herself against Algrim.

But Jane didn't care about the odds not being in her favor. She managed to keep the the dark elf away long enough for the help to arrive. And she managed to cut him down the length of her forearm. That was a victory in itself.

It was Fandral who run through a dark elf, that stood on Malekit's right, with his rapier. It was Volstagg that rushed inside the chamber with an axe in his hands, making it obvious they are ready and willing to protect the mortal woman and the Aether.

And Malekith concluded it was time to retreat.

He had time. The Aether was still contained in the mortal, he could still get his hands on it kills her and Odin locks it away somewhere.

The Asgardians were predictable. He knew they would come to him eventually. And he will be waiting.

* * *

It was Thor, who burst into the room just seconds after the dark elves vanished from sight, that slowly approached a panicking mortal woman who was holding a dagger so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Jane." he called her name quietly, not to startle her. He wasn't afraid she would hurt him, far from it, but he was raised to be a warrior. He recognized the look in her eyes.

She blinked and focused on the prince of Asgard that stood in front of her, his hammer still in his hand despite the enemy retreating. And after taking a shaky breath she raised her hand and offered him the weapon she was holding.

"I don't know why I did it... I just went for it after he dropped it... he needs help."

It was only after he walked around the large bed that Thor saw his brother's body slumped on the floor, a small blood stain by his head.

"Loki?!" he called but there was no response. His brother was unconscious.

He didn't even have to give an order, Fandral informed him, "I will bring Eir to assist." before he had to ask for someone to get the head healer to check on Loki.

"He just sent Loki flying into the wall." a small voice informed him and Thor's head snapped up to look at Jane who was kneeling next to his brother.

"He will be fine. My brother has a hard head."

But the news Eir had wasn't what Thor expected it to be. Loki's fast healing rate was due to his magic, without it it might take a while for him to regain his consciousness. All they could do is make sure he's comfortable and let him rest.

And when Thor tried to get Jane to get some rest in her chamber as well he received an answer that didn't surprise him in the least, "I'm staying right here."

Odin, who stood at the entrance, merely smiled.

He knew they would have to do something about the Aether and soon, before it kills the Midgardian woman. But in that short moment he didn't was to focus on the negative. In that single heartbeat he wanted to remember that his wife was still alive and when she awakens Frigga would see what she foresaw centuries ago.

A knowledge seeker who gained Loki's attention. And hopefully in time she will gain much more.

If she survives.

* * *

It was an uncomfortable night, but Jane didn't care. She had worse.

Being an astrophysicist, she spent countless nights in front of a computer screen or printed data, hoping to find something, anything, that would help prove her theory. And after she became a part of SHIELD those nights were usually followed by hour long meetings and surprising the desire to strangle some idiot bureaucrat who second-guessed her work solemnly because he didn't understand a single word that came out of her mouth. Or because she was a woman.

Something popped when Jane stretched and stood up from the padded armchair. That was new.

As was the headache that started somewhere behind her eyes and made her sit back down. It hurt. It hurt really bad.

"Jane?" she heard a voice call her name but she was unable to respond. She was unable to even catch a deep breath.

"I'm afraid we are running out of time... and out of options." a second voice said and Jane felt someone lifting her and walking out of the room. And as desperately she tried to protest no word left her lips.

"Fandral, go back in Loki's room and get the dagger from the nightstand." she was fairly certain the voice belonged to Thor.

Odin frowned at the order, "Why do you need your brother's dagger?"

Jane would never learn of the proud smile that appeared on Thor's face as he turned to look at his father and informed him, "For Jane. She wielded it as a warrior yesterday, despite the lack of training, and wounded one of Malekit's men. It will serve her well if she needs to defend herself again."

The Asgardian king nodded. It was news for him to learn the mortal fought a dark elf. But not really a surprise. She had heart. She was courageous. Jane Foster of Midgard would easily fit in with Aesir.

But so many things had to happen first.

Jane could hear footsteps approaching before a voice she couldn't properly place spoke, "We wish to accompany you."

"Not today, Lady Sif." it was Odin who answered, "I need you and Warriors Three in Asgard. I am worried about my son's plan, but unfortunately we do not have any other options. Not if Lady Jane is to survive her encounter with the Aether. If they fail Malekith will once more attack, this time with more power."

"The Aether..." Thor's voice trailed off. He didn't have to finish the sentence, his father knew what concerned him.

"I have a container that should hold. Your brother made it centuries ago for another purpose, but it should be powerful enough. Just open it, it will attract the released Aether inside."

"I could use his help today." Thor mused.

"I know and I agree with you. But only your mother can remove the spell that bounds his senses and magic. He would be of no help to you in this mission as he is now."

"The dagger, as you requested." Fandral offered the small weapon, now clean of dark elf blood, and Thor took it from his hand, nodding in thanks.

"With the Asbru bridge damaged in the fall of one of the ships you will have to utilize a dark passage. Be sure to follow my instructions to the letter." Odin looked grim as he spoke. He knew the dangers of traveling through the passages and would have preferred to have Loki guide them. But fate must have had other plans.

* * *

Malekith grinned at the sight of the Asgardian prince standing next to a mortal on the burned fields of Svartalfheim. It was just as he predicted it. And just on time.

The Asgardians have gotten soft since the last time he crossed swords with them, back when Odin still fought his wars, instead of sending foolish children to fight for him. Pathetic. Back then they wouldn't take a chance and brought the Aether so close to him, wouldn't risk him getting his hands on the destructive force that lived inside this weak Midgardian.

But it seemed they valued this female's life for some reason.

Malekith nodded to Algrim.

This time his second in command won't underestimate the mortal.

"You dare to come here Asgardian!"

Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter but didn't react in the way he desired. He didn't send his hammer flying into the face of the damn dark elf.

"I am here to make a deal."

Jane was frowning. She just awakened minutes ago on a strange ship in an even stranger world. Thor didn't say much, just gave her a small bag to keep safe and explained that they traveled to the realm of the dark elves to remove the Aether from her. To save her life.

It made so sense to her since she clearly remember Odin said only Malekith could do it.

Her head whipped towards Thor and she looked at him in shock.

"A deal? What can you possibly have to offer that I can't simply take for myself?"

"I will not fight you if... you give me your word you will leave Asgard alone."

A groan almost escaped Jane's lips. It was by far the dumbest plan she had ever heard. There better be a part of a bigger plan. A much smarter plan. Cause this is completely idiotic.

"Foolish boy." Malekith muttered and raised his hand.

A movement Jane didn't just see, but felt deep inside of her. It was happening. And it frightened her. There was no way of knowing that this would work. No guarantee they would survive.

More then likely Malekith would order the attack once he has the Aether. He will send his men to distract Thor, to kill them.

Jane gasped as her feet stopped touching the ground. As her body was lifted into the air, pulled by some invisible force. And the darkness surrounded her. The Aether consumed her before it was pulled from her body.

It was brutal.

It worked.

"Jane!" Thor shouted her name as her fragile mortal body slammed on the barren ground. And for a moment he forgot his mission. For a moment he just wanted to pick her up and take her away to safety.

But he couldn't.

"I will not attack Asgard." Malekith spoke and Thor turned to look at the dark elf, "I do not have to. The Convergence will act on my behalf."

"No, it won't." Mjolnir was launched before Malekith managed to bring the Aether completely into his control and the red power shattered. And the silence filled the Svartalfheim.

And the dark elves attacked.

Jane screamed when a hand grabbed her hair and pulled suddenly. She had no other choice but to get up on shaky legs, or risk losing a large portion of her scalp. Her muscles screamed in protest, her heart beating against her ribs. Adrenalin overflowing her body.

She didn't survived the Aether only to be killed by a member of an alien race. Not today.

There was a dagger hidden in the folds of her dress, the same dagger she used to defend herself in Loki's chamber. She remembers through haze she heard Thor ordering someone to retrieve it for her. Now she was ready and willing to use it again.

Even if it meant she had to kill.

Thor saw her struggling against the dark elf that grabbed her around her waist but was unable to help. He was surrounded. And for every enemy that he brought down another took his place. There was no opportunity to aid Jane.

It was in that moment that the thundered realized how much his brother's magic meant in the battles. The doubles Loki would use were always considered cheating, but in a battle when ones life is depending on it; is that so bad?

Never again will he look down on Loki's magic.

Never again will he allow anyone to mock his brother and say he is less of a warrior.

If Loki was here he would be protect Jane.

Malekith grinned as the Aether finally started to obey it's master.

But he never got to use it. Never got to harness it's absolute power and rain destruction on the Nine realms.

Because Algrim wanted to make the mortal suffer for injuring him so he pushed Jane on the ground and attempted to choke her. He wanted to see her struggle for every breath, wanted to see resignation and acceptance in her eyes. Wanted to see life leaving her.

And in his blind rage he didn't notice the weapon in her hand. Didn't notice the dagger that once cut a long wound on his arm until it was too late. Until it was embedded deep in his chest.

Jane didn't know where she got the strength to push him away, where she got the courage not to run away but approach him instead. Not to help.

But to acquire another weapon.

She wasn't completely sure what it was but it looked like a grenade, and that was good enough for the panicking astrophysicist. Malekith was slowly moving away from the fight, the Aether seeping towards him.

There was no way Thor would be able to do something, to stop the mad dark elf, so she had to act.

As familiar she was with electronic this thing was completely foreign to her and it took Jane too long for something to happen, for the thing to start to glow red. She almost dropped it in panic, her heart beating faster than ever before.

It was a desperate act. But the only thing she could think of.

Malekith ignored the item the mortal threw his way, believing it was a rock. He was wrong.

"Jane!" Thor shouted as the small singularity opened, thinking the worst. Thinking the brilliant mortal woman was near it and was about to be pulled in.

"Thor, move!" Jane's voice echoed and the thundered sent the Mjolnir flying in the nearest dark elf before leaping in the air, his hammer helping him to finally reach the Midgardian.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, believing something happened to her. But Jane stood unmoving, looking at something behind him. Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter and turned around, ready to strike any enemy who approached them but there was no one there.

And the dark elves that were still alive were scattering away in smaller groups. Away from the enraged Asgardian. And the mortal that killed their Lord.

"The Aether..." Jane mumbled seeing the dark red, viscous liquid moving lazily in the air, "We can't leave it here."

Thor blinked in surprise. He did not expect Malekith to retreat without the power he desired so desperately.  But then he remembered the black hole that formed.

He turned towards Jane and looked at the scientist in shock. Had she really succeeded in what his grandfather failed? Had this fragile mortal removed the danger that is Malekith the Accursed, something that king Bor and the entire army of Asgard failed?

Oh, the songs the Aesir will sing of her bravery!

"Come, we must gather it." Thor held out his hand but Jane puled away.

"I don't want... I don't want to go anywhere near it again. Not when it's like this." her whole body was shaking, "I felt it consume me a little at the time and I couldn't fight it. I don't want to approach it."

"We don't have to." the thundered explained and took a box from the bag she dropped, after slamming into the ground once the Aether was extracted from her body.

"What is it?" Jane watched with interest as Thor took few slow steps towards the destructive power that waited for it's next host.

A small smile appeared on Thor's face, "It is my wise brother's invention. A prison for Aether. Somewhere it can never escape from again."

Jane shivered seeing the red power twisting and turning before starting to come closer and closer to the Asgardian prince. It was unnerving to see him standing straight when every single nerve in her body screamed they need to run away; fast and as far away as possible.

Instead she stood frozen and watched mesmerized as the force that almost killed her calmly entered the box that would contain her.

Thor once told her magic was science Midgardians don't understand yet; but there was no way she could use any single shred of her scientific knowledge to explain what she just saw.

Maybe... maybe Loki will someday explain it to her.

Jane smiled at the thought of the younger Asgardian prince. She found him fascinating and hoped someday soon she would be able to hear his voice, talk to him. Ask him questions.

Ask him if he liked the story she read to him or if he found her and her favorite novel annoying.

Hear his voice.

Jane looked down and hoped Thor wouldn't notice the blush she felt spreading across her cheeks; and then ask her about it. How was she supposed to answer? I was thinking about your brother.

A giggle escaped her before she bit her lower lip and glanced in Thor's direction. And saw a grin on his face.

And instantly wondered if he could read her mind?

"Something on your mind?" he asked and Jane sighed. He couldn't.

"Just thinking of what I'm going to do next. I mean... after an adventure like this one anything else would probably feel dull."

"You can always stay in Asgard." Thor offered her an option, "I have no doubt my brother would be glad to have someone who is as hungry for knowledge as he is."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight of Jane looking like a deer in headlights.

"Wh... what?" she spluttered.

Thor sighed and approached the confused mortal, "Jane, I have seen how your presence affected Loki. You had his complete attention. Something I have tried to gain ever since his punishment started. But he ignored me, just as he ignored father. Perhaps because you are an outsider, because there was no reason for him to resent you like he must resent us and blame us for his punishment."

"He doesn't know me. And maybe he doesn't want to. I am a mortal after all."

"When mother awakens he will regain his sense and magic once more. Then we will know."

* * *

Heimdall was alone in the dome when they returned to Asgard via Bifrost. Since she couldn't remember traveling it when Thor brought her along the first time it was an amazing experience for Jane. Although it made her a little nauseous.

"Welcome back. King Odin will be pleased to know the mission was successful and the danger to the Nine realms removed."

"I have expected him to be here." Thor muttered as he walked by, Jane close behind him.

"He was until he was informed queen Frigga woke up." Heimdall informed him.

Thor stopped, almost causing Jane to bump into him, "Mother is awake."

"Thor..." Jane's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her.

"Hold on tightly, Jane Foster. I know a way we can travel much faster."

And it was exhilarating for Jane, to fly with a Norse god who wielded a powerful hammer. But not as exhilarating as stepping in Loki's room and seeing a lovely woman sitting in the same chair she occupied for days, opposite of the younger Asgardian prince.

Frigga turned to look at them and smiled. She knew who Jane was. She knew the child that seems knowledge made contact with her eldest on Midgard. She knew this lovely mortal sat with her younger son for days, unknowingly soothing his rage against himself and against them.

She had seen the old book that was falling apart resting on Loki's desk. She had heard lady Jane reading it and knew what it was about. Knew that unknowingly this child proven to Loki she was open-minded and will not mind his true nature. She will accept him as he is, once he gathers enough courage to approach her.

Jane smiled at the kind-looking woman. She instinctively knew this was the Asgardian queen.

"Come closer." she told Jane who moved before she even noticed. Her legs carried her forward almost on their own.

Loki's head snapped in the direction of the approaching steps and a small smile appeared on his face. Something that didn't escape anyone in the room.

Odin, who stood behind the armchair Frigga occupied smiles as she looked in his direction. He had to admit that once more she was right.

Frigga gently reached and placed her hands on each side of Loki's face before she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. A smile spread on her face when her boy opened his eyes and she faced the clear green color of them she loved.

But then Loki's eyes moved and he looked at the small woman that stood on his mother's right. A mortal who looked as he imagined she would; but held herself all wrong. She was uncomfortable, like she felt she didn't belong.

But she did.

He knew nothing of Jane Foster but he knew she fit in his life quite well.

And with a rough voice he greeted her, "Welcome to your home, oh white traveler."

And Jane smiled at him before responding, before completing the quote, "Welcome to your home, oh weary flower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book mentioned in this story is "Mea culpa", written by Annie Vivanti.   
> Anyone who has a chance to read it should seize that chance, because it is as beautiful as it is heartbreaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki didn't necessarily go looking for her, but eventually his footsteps have found their way to her. To her secluded space in the gardens of the Asgardian palace; among the hedges and the roses. And as he approached she looked up. And smiled at him.

She sat on the grass that was too green, under the clear sky that was too blue.

Or maybe that was just for him. Maybe the time he spent in the darkness had made the light too bright.

Maybe that is what made her look so radiant as he approached her and sat down opposite of the woman who meant so much to him.

Maybe she was always like this.

"Loki..." he heard her call his name and looked up, caught her gaze, "My darling, I feared for you."

"And I for you..." he swallowed the lump in his throat. It was strange, after a millennium of using that word now it left a bitter taste in his mouth that made it difficult for him to say it. But she waited patiently, silently, for him to gather his strength and use the title she was very proud of, "...mother."

A sad smile appeared on Frigga's face as she saw her boy wring his hands in nervousness. She may not have given birth to him but she was his mother. She knew her younger son and all his mannerisms, or at least most of them.

For today was the first time she saw the expression of pure adoration on her son's face. And although it wasn't meant for her Frigga rejoiced.

"I am sorry for putting you through all this." she spoke calmly and watched as a frown formed on Loki's face, "But it was the only option I could allow. Only way for me too keep you."

The words burned him, but he needed to say them, "No, I am the one who is sorry, mother. It's all my fault. I let the Jotuns in Asgard, it was meant to be a distraction... proof that Thor was still reckless and unworthy of the throne... but... it is I who is unworthy of a throne that was never meant for me anyway. How could a Frost giant sit on the throne of the Realm Eternal?"

"No Loki." the queen whispered and flinched momentarily, something her son noticed but didn't comment on. It didn't matter, she made sure he never hears those words coming out of his father's mouth.

"I am the reason you got hurt!" he insisted instead.

"And I would gladly hurt again, because the alternative would be to lose you." from the corner of her eye Frigga noticed the familiar shape of her husband in the shadows of the Idunn tree. She knew he was listening, and still she spoke, for both father and son deserved to know the truth she had kept hidden for centuries.

"Mother..."

"I have seen your future, Loki. I have seen it the moment you were placed in my arms. And I feared for you and us all, for the darkness and ice would have spread throughout Asgard and then the rest of Yggdrasil. You would have fell... you would have let go and fell... and you would have changed... and eventually you would have denied me. And the little spark you needed to light up your personal darkness would come too late. And I knew I needed to change things." Frigga took Loki's hand in her own and squeezed slightly, "You blame your father for your sentence, but the truth is it was I who instructed him to do so right after I decided to change your future. Because I could not allow my son to become merely a shadow of his former self."

"You knew of my plans... of my treason." it was not a question, but Frigga still nodded.

"Is it truly a treason when you acted for the wellbeing of Asgard and it's people? Some might say it is; some might see the good cause wrapped up in madness. In the end you accomplished your goal."

"But the price for it was almost too great."

"Almost... but not truly. I was aware the whole time Loki; my body was hail and ready to awake. But I chose not to to give a knowledge seeking child  chance to reach you in time."

Loki blinked in surprise, "Jane."

Frigga couldn't help but smile. The mere mention of the mortal woman's name and her son's eyes brightened instantly. And that was before they even knew each other properly. The Asgardian queen didn't have a single doubt that eventually their love will be bright enough the light up the night sky.

"Where is she now?"

"Resting." Loki responded, "She's been through a lot... she fell asleep within minutes after you left my chamber."

"You left her in your chamber?" Frigga asked, a shock apparent on her face.

But Loki was looking away and didn't noticed it. He was hoping he would be able to prevent the blush from spreading, for he knew why his mother was surprised. Apart from the maid that tended to his rooms never had a woman seen the inside of his chambers.

"I did not wish to disturb her, she needs to rest from the presence of Aether in her veins."

"So you left her in the armchair?"

He failed at his attempt and he knew it when warmth spread through his face, "No."

"No." Frigga repeated his answer with a small smile.

Deep in the Asgardian palace, in the chamber situated in the royal wing, slept a mortal. Nestled comfortably in the soft silk and warm wool, cocooned comfortably in the middle of the large bed, Jane Foster continued dreaming.

And in her dreams she stood in a garden of indescribable beauty, under the tall tree whose branches curved from the weight of their precious fruit that shined gold in the sunlight. And he stood beside her, and reached for one of the golden apples, and offered it to her.

And Jane accepted.

And Loki smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few more chapters, of different lengths, to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are being creepy."

"Shut up." Loki grumbled.

"Also inappropriate."

"Go away, Thor."

The older Odinson grinned before going for the kill, "By all rules of decorum there should be a chaperon with the two of you at all times. In fact you aren't supposed to be in a lady's chamber at all. Especially while she's sleeping and doesn't know you are there."

"Leave your brother alone." Frigga's calm voice made both of her sons turn towards the chamber doors where she stood.

"I am merely trying to protect lady Jane's virtue. I don't want any rumors to spread."

Loki sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. His brother was such an idiot sometimes. But he knew why Thor was doing it. And a part of him was grateful for it, albeit a small part that wasn't annoyed with his brother's bad attempt at humor.

It's been almost two days now since Jane fell asleep in his room and she is yet to awaken. Eir's words of Jane's body merely needing time to recuperate from carrying the Aether gave him little comfort. It's been almost two days and Loki yearned for her to wake up.

The sound of the doors closing made him sigh. The noisemaker was finally giving him some peace and quiet he needed to think. About stuff. About stuff concerning Jane Foster.

She was a fascinating one, this fragile Midgardian, and so different from the ladies of Asgardian court. And as he watched her lovely face illuminated by the warm sunlight that came through the tall windows of the chamber that was given to her, he noticed a small frown that appeared on her usually calm face.

A twitch of her hand followed soon after.

Loki was about to get up and inform the guard on the end of the hallway to send for Eir when a loud scream startled him. For a second the Asgardian prince froze, the anguish behind the shout burning him to the core.

"Jane." he called her name as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the trembling figure in front of him. He wanted to comfort her, but was worried to touch her.

Jane felt her whole body shaking. The horror of the realization chilling her to the bone. Someone somewhere was saying something, something that sounded like her name but she wasn't really sure anymore. Was she really Jane Foster anymore?

Because last time she checked Jane Foster was an astrophysicist.

Jane Foster didn't kill people.

Only vaguely she was aware of the doors opening and someone entering the room she was in, she didn't react when a soft hand touched her cheek, she remained unresponsive as that someone sighed and said something to someone else before leaving again.

* * *

Loki sat back in the padded armchair and continued his silent vigil.

Eir left just moments ago after coaxing Jane to drink a sleeping potion. She didn't say much about what happened but after only a few words she didn't have to. He understood right away what happened. It happened to him as well many centuries ago.

It happened to every single warrior after the first time they killed.

But it was different for Jane Foster. She wasn't trained, she wasn't prepared in any way. She didn't went into all this knowing she might be taking someone's life like he did. Like his brother before him, Loki knew what he might have to do during the mission on Vanaheim. It didn't make it any easer to deal with the aftermath.

With the knowledge he made someone's heart stop beating.

It was his mother who talked to him afterward, who comforted a young prince that questioned his actions. She made him understand that sometimes such actions were necessary, to protect others. And he killed many since that first time. To protect. To aid.

He will talk to Jane once she is ready.

He owed her much for calming the monster that was raging inside him. He will start repaying that debt by helping her with her own monster, the monster that whispered in her mind and called her a heartless killer.

He remained by her side for the remaining of the night. The silent guard who watched over Midgard's most precious treasure.

* * *

Jane didn't want to open her eyes and face the day. She didn't want to accept this reality, this madness her life had become. If the option existed to turn the time back she would gladly take it and go back to the times when she was wasting away in Puente Antigua, in the hot dry desert, surrounded by machines and living of Pop tarts and coffee.

She could feel the warmth of the morning sun on her face, could smell the potent scent of flowers from the garden below her windows. It was a perfect day. And Jane hated it, because what right did she have to enjoy the beauty of Asgard after everything she had done.

"I know you are awake." a soft voice interrupted the silence and Jane gasped, her eyes opening instantly.

She was blinded momentarily by the bright light and had to blink few times to adjust. Once her eyes stopped burning Jane looked in the direction from where the voice came. And there she saw the Asgardian prince sitting in an armchair by her bedside, observing her.

Jane remained silent for several minutes, watching him as he watched her, before she relented and sighed.

"What time is it?" she eventually asked.

Loki smiled sadly, seeing her look away to escape his gaze "It's early, before the morning meal is served in the hall. You must be hungry."

"Not really." she answered before placing a hand on her stomach. The slight feeling of nausea appeared instantly after food was mentioned.

"You should still eat."

"I don't want to." she responded.

Now it was Loki's time to sigh. She was just like he was back then. Convinced she did something wrong and wanting to punish herself for it. The best thing he could do is bring up the subject, but he knew if he mentioned the events from Svartalfheim before she was ready it will cause her to clam up.

So he will have to remain by her side, remain a steady presence on her side, until she realizes he was there to listen.

Jane did her best to ignore the Asgardian prince as she got out of the bed and entered the batching chamber to wash. Once she closed the door behind herself she leaned her head back to the cold wood and closed her eyes.  Her mind raced.

A sob escaped Jane's lips and she rushed to the washbowl to wash her hands. But no matter how much she tried she couldn't get the feeling of them being dirty go away. She continued to scrub, ignoring the burning sensation of the hot water that made her skin turn dark pink. She had to get it off; the dark blood only she could see.

Gentle hands grasped hers, stopping her movements, and removing them from the steaming water. Those same hands used a soft cloth to wipe away the wetness from her skin. But they never let go, not even when the cloth was returned on the counter. Instead they continued to hold hers as Jane was guided back to the chamber.

"I am a killer." she whispered.

Loki guided her in the chair by the window and sat opposite of her, his hands still not letting go of hers, "No." he corrected her, "You are a survivor."

"I killed them. Therefore I am a killer."

A gentle squeeze made Jane look up and face the Asgardian prince. Their eyes locked and Loki smiled slightly, "You are a scholar first and foremost. You surround yourself with books and charts, close yourself from the world. Like me you prefer the company of a tome over the company of people. Because people are loud and distracting and get in the way of gaining more knowledge."

"Yes!" Jane shouted, "I am all that! And I am also a killer!"

"So am I." he pointed out honestly, his green eyes revealing a long hidden pain, "Not by choice, but by necessity. I had to do it, just like you. To protect myself, to protect others. Because, let's face it... Thor's plans almost never happen as he imagined them."

A small smile escaped Jane as she remembered, "It was a bad plan from the start."

"That I have no doubt about." Loki deadpanned, "So if you want to blame someone blame the clot for not ensuring your safety, so you had to do it yourself."

"Thor was surrounded, there was no way he could have helped me." Jane pointed out in a no-nonsense voice.

"Exactly."

Jane gasped and looked at the black-haired prince that watched her closely. She understood what he tried to say. It made sense. But that didn't mean the deaths she caused will stop haunting her.

"I am a killer" she whispered finally, "Because I had no other choice."

"You are a hero. And I am willing to fight any fool who dares to say Thor defeated Malekith while defending a mortal woman that accompanied him on Svartalfheim." Loki said seriously, but with an odd glimmer in his eyes.

"You have already, haven't you?"

He sighed dramatically, "Mother refused to allow me to dine here. I tried to argue that the celebration feast made no sense since you weren't attending, but All-Father insisted. As usual someone requested a tale about Thor's bravery. And someone else suggested they hear about him defeating the dark elves singlehandedly."

"What did you do?" Jane wasn't sure if she should frown or smile at the expression of pure innocence of the Asgardian prince.

"Got myself sent away from the table for the first time in six centuries." he sounded rather proud and Jane had to laugh.

But then something he said registered and a smile became a frown, "How long was I asleep?"

"Two full days." he answered after few moments, "Your body needed to recover from the exhaustion of hosting the Aether. You did however wake up late last night but... I don't know if you remember Eir checking up on you and-"

"I drank something..." Jane muttered, "It tasted strange. What happened?"

"You had a nightmare. It was... bad. Your mind was still struggling. The sleep potion ensured you had a restful night."

The fact he knew all this only confirmed what she suspected, "You were here the whole time."

Loki smiled, "Where else would I be?"

* * *

"What exactly is a Frost giant?" Jane asked as she slowly strolled next to Loki through the royal garden.

It was a warm afternoon so Frigga, who came to check on Jane, suggested they go outside at least for a bit. Since she spent most of her time since coming to Asgard inside Jane loved the idea. Loki not so much, but there was no way he wouldn't join her. He knew there were always courtiers around and he didn't want any of them bothering her.

He could see them around, watching and trying to hear what the mortal and a monster were discussing. Jane was oblivious of the small clusters of women, dressed in expensive silk, strolling around the garden, seemingly uninterested. But Loki knew them well. They were circling like sharks.

Deciding to ignore them unless they start to bother them he instead focused on the Midgardian woman who still patiently waited on an answer.

"Frost giants, or Jotuns, are a race that live on Jotunheim. The realm is as cold as it's inhabitants."

"Cold?" Jane interrupted him and Loki sighed.

"They posses ice magic; ability to create and shape the ice in just about any form. But as far as I know they only use it to create their weapons. They are monsters." he growled the last sentence and Jane frowned.

She remembered what Thor told her about his brother when he came to Earth few years ago to retrieve the Tesseract. And hearing Loki basically call himself a monster didn't sit well with her. He was nothing but kind towards her.

How could he see himself as a monster?

"Why?" she asked and Loki looked down at her, "Why are they monsters?"

Another sigh escaped him, "Frost giants are savages, they tried to take over your world many centuries ago."

"And?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean 'and'? Isn't that enough?"

Jane shook her head sadly, "Loki... I'll be returning home soon and I hope you'll come to visit me. So I can show you things... make you understand that..."

"Their king, my father, left me to die because I was too weak. He is a monster and through him so am I!" Loki snapped and marched away from where Jane stood.

She heard snickering and turned to her right to see three women standing under a shade of a tree and watching her with mocking smiles on their faces. Jane merely rolled her eyes at them. She didn't have the desire to deal with Asgardian version of popular girls from High school.

She had a prince to prove wrong.

* * *

Loki was sitting under a tree with gold apples and didn't even look up from his lap at the sound of footsteps approaching.  He knows his outburst made her upset but she's too stubborn to comprehend the bare fact. For someone smart she could be rather daft sometimes.

Jane was fascinated by the strange fruit but chose to ignore it for now. She was in Asgard, the whole different realm, it was expected she would find things here that didn't exist on Earth.

"I guess when you live as long as you do it's normal to perceive things that happened several centuries ago as recent and still be unforgiving about them. But for us mere mortals it seems such a long time to hate an entire race."

"You don't know them." Loki pointed out.

"No, but I know you." Jane reached and took his larger hand in hers. It was a bit awkward at first until Loki moved his hand and their fingers interlaced. It was such an intimate gesture that they both blushed. But they didn't let go.

"I'm a monster, Jane." he eventually whispered.

"And I am a killer." she pointed out, "Guess we are both stuck being something we can't change."


	8. Chapter 8

Thor watched with a small smile as Jane stood in the middle of the street and watched children playing with a toy that is rather common in Asgard. But for a young Midgardian woman it was something new and wonderful, something she wished to understand.

It was pity he knew not how to explain to her how it functioned. That was more Loki's territory, but unfortunately his brother could not be the one to show her Asgard this afternoon.

Another gasp of surprise that escaped Jane's lips made him laugh slightly despite the gloomy thoughts that bothered him moments ago.

The Thunderer turned around in the direction from which they came from and in the distance he could see the tall towers of the palace, towering over the roofs of all the other buildings. Somewhere in there, in his father's study or perhaps in the sitting room that was a part of king's chambers, sat his father and brother. Alone. Without anyone buffering their conversation.

"Can you hear it?" a sudden question made him turn away and instead focus on the mortal woman he was supposed to show Asgard.

"Hear what?" he asked with a frown. Apart from the children's laughter, which was wonderful to hear, and conversations of passersby there was nothing special going on around them.

Jane grinned, "Exactly." at Thor's confused expression she laughed before clarifying, "You are worried about your father and brother being in the same room. To be completely honest I am too. But I have faith that it will be alright and neither of them will lose his temper... to much."

Thor nodded and, just as Jane turned away to continue her stroll down the wide street, asked, "Why did you asked me if I hear 'that'?"

"Because your brother has a temper and I have a pretty good idea from which of your parents he got it from." Thor had to laugh at that notion. It was true, Loki had their father's temper. They both did.

"I still don't-"

"If they lost their tempers and started to argue we would have probably heard it. Heimdall in the Observatory would hear it. Heck, Darcy could probably hear it back on Earth." Jane said with a wide grin that supposed to hide her nervousness. But the grin wavered at the mention of her friend and intern. She missed Darcy.

She jumped slightly and looked up at Thor after he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. His blue eyes were full of understanding; he knew she missed her home. But for her own safety she needed to stay in Asgard just a bit longer.

Odin announced it soon after their return from Svartalfheim. He wanted to make certain there were no traces of Aether left in Jane before she returns to Midgard. For her safety and theirs.

Thor did noticed a strange glint in his father's single eye shortly after he informed Jane of his decision and she agreed it makes sense, but he dismissed it at the time. He now wondered if there was something else behind it. But that would be ridiculous. The king of Asgard, the AllFather of the Nine realms, would never insist a mortal stays away from her home realm for any other reason but the ones he mentioned.

But if that is the case why did Odin frown ever so slightly when Loki insisted Thor keeps Jane company today so she doesn't get bored?

If Thor didn't know better he would suspect his father was trying to get Loki and Jane to spend even more time together. But that would be meddling and completely out of character for the old sovereign.

"What was Loki's funniest prank?" Jane's question took him by surprise but Thor couldn't help but smile. His father's plan or not, this young mortal and his brother have gotten quite close.

"You should ask him that." he responded.

Jane shook her head, "I will, but I'm curious which one it was by your opinion. I read a but about Norse mythology after your visit and the chapter about Loki described him as prankster."

"Well, he is known as God of Mischief." Thor looked away from her, his gaze disappearing in distance as he recalled the centuries they spent together as brothers and best friends. Somewhere along the way things have gotten complicated but he had a feeling they were getting back on the right track, "One time, many centuries ago when we were still children, I woke up to find..."

* * *

"It is not below me to admit I have made mistakes Loki. I am a king but I am not without flaws." Odin sat in a soft padded chair in his study with his adoptive son opposite of him.

"Admitting a mistake doesn't fix it... or the change the past for that matter. You had over a thousand years to tell me the truth. I wish to know why you never did?" Loki's voice was calm, it didn't in any way reveal the turmoil inside of him.

For a moment he wished Jane was here by his side. In the next moment he wondered where in the world that thought, that wish, came from.

The old king sighed, "To us, your mother and I, it didn't matter that you were a Jotun and not our son by blood. You were an innocent child and not a son of an enemy in our eyes."

"All three of them." Loki mumbled and froze after realizing the words slipped out of his lips before he managed to stop them. He was usually much more in control of his own words, "I apologize."

"It is good to see that boy I remember is still somewhere inside."

"He's there, just buried under layers of bitterness and resentment." Loki responded coldly. He already knew what the next words that would come out of Odin's mouth would be.

"Why?"

Loki wasn't pleased that he was right. He was angry that after everything his father didn't realize exactly what mistake he had been making for centuries, "Because nothing I ever did was good enough. Because you put Thor before me on every single occasion. That boy that made jokes became a man who caused mischief because that was the only way I knew to get your attention."

"Most of the time your mischief making got you punished. That is not the attention you should have been seeking." Odin pointed out and Loki just shook his head.

"You do not understand father! I didn't care as long as you noticed I was there... Now I simply don't care." he whispered the last part and Odin had to look away.

Silence spread through the chamber, heavy and uncomfortable. Both father and son had so much more to say but neither could find the right words. The king of Asgard that ruling the whole realm, dealt with emissaries from other realms, was now at loss of the right words. The prince that carried the title Silvertongue now had a tongue of lead.

"I feared you would be even angrier. That your punishment would make you bitter and cause you to lash out on everyone around you once released from the bonds that tied your sight, voice and magic away." Odin finally admitted the fear that was at the back of his mind for the past several years.

"I probably would have if not for-" Loki all but bit his tongue to prevent himself from finishing that sentence.

But he didn't have to for his father to understand, "Your mother was right, she is perfect for you."

Loki's green eyes widened but seconds later a frown appeared on his face, "She is a mortal and from Midgard. That is all that matters, not how... perfect... mother believes she is."

"Perfect for you." Odin corrected him.

Loki just looked at his father for few moments before silently standing up and leaving the study. The Asgardian king knew he pushed his son a bit too soon on the matter, but time was running out.

* * *

It was during evening meal in the great hall that Odin informed Jane it was now certain without any doubt that she was completely free of Aether and it's influence on her body. Instantly she breather a sigh of relief.

She was unaware that the prince in green sitting opposite of her clenched his jaw so tight his teeth started to hurt.

By the time Jane looked at Loki he had a reassuring smile on his face, "I am glad you are safe from Aether's harm, Jane."

"Thank you." she said back with a wide happy smile before focusing back on the food on the plate in front of her. So she never saw the smile slipping from his lips and sadness that darkened his eyes.

But there were others at the table that were waiting for to see his reaction. And they shared a small look.

"Ah, brother I have just remembered. Lady Jane asked about your most amusing prank and I couldn't help but tell her about the time you created an illusion of a swamp in my room." Thor laughed loudly, not noticing his brother was upset.

And to ensure it remains that way, for Thor will not stop pestering him until he learns what is bothering him, Loki turned towards him and grinned, "I always considered the time you danced with the eldest princess of Vanaheim and the two of you suddenly became dressed identically as my funniest prank."

"Armor or gown?" Jane asked before bitting her bottom lip. She had a feeling she already knew the correct answer.

"Gown." Loki grinned at her, "He looked quite dashing in purple silk."

"Lilac." Thor corrected him and everyone turned to look at the prince that suddenly turned a bright shade of red.

"The fact that you know the name of the exact shade the dress was is rather interesting, brother." Loki teased.

Thor frowned at him, "You were the one who told it to me. You informed me the younger princess was in dark blue and the older in lilac after I tried to tell them apart."

"Hmmm... so I did."

* * *

Thor walked down the long hallway towards his father's study. It was usually where the king of Asgard was at this time of the day and it was a good thing too, cause he needed to speak to his father in private.

The whole evening Loki acted playful and happy, teasing him like he did when they were younger. It was wonderful to have that version of his brother by his side. It was also suspicious.

"Father" Thor opened the large door and stepped in the grand study, making Odin look up from the document in front of him. A frown appeared on the king's face at his eldest son's lack of manners and entering without knocking and permission. He would have to speak to him about that... again.

But it seemed Thor had something more urgent on his mind, "Yes?"

"Is it wise to send Jane home tomorrow?" he question as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the large wooden desk.

"She is hale and there is no trace of Aether inside of her. It is unnecessary for her to remain in Asgard, especially if she herself wishes to return to her realm." Odin responded calmly.

"You do know Loki will become unbearable after she leaves." Thor muttered under his breath.

Because Odin was looking back down on the parchment in his hands his son never saw the smirk on his face, a smirk that looked suspiciously like Loki's when he set his carefully laid plans in motion, "Perhaps that is the point."

"What?"

"As intelligent as your brother is sometimes he needs a little push to see what is right in front of him."

* * *

Thor's prediction that his brother would be unbearable was an understatement. And yet it wasn't.

Loki didn't pull pranks on the warriors training on the practice grounds, didn't leave surprise gifts in people's chambers like the time he magicked a flock of birds that attacked Fandral upon entering through the door at the end of the long day. But he also didn't join them for meals in the great hall, didn't visit the immense library and spend hours there with his noose in a book like he usually did.

Instead he opted to remain in his chamber, in self-imposed exile from everyone. It was almost like before, while he was living his sentence. Only now his brother didn't sat like a statue in a chair and ignored everyone.

He paced his room and ignored everyone.

That was until Frigga marched in and hit him in the head with something hard, making Loki all but growl at his mother. He loved her beyond measurement but he wasn't going to allow her to just strike him for no reason.

"What was that for?" he growled the question.

Frigga was unimpressed by his temper, "For being a fool."

Loki's eyes widened, "Pardon?"

With a huff the queen of Asgard trusted an item in his hands. Loki looked down and noticed it was the book, a book that was threatening to fall apart since the spine was nonexistent and some sort of strange transparent material held it together.

"Jane forgot it after returning to Midgard." Frigga said calmly.

"I can see that." Loki responded and placed the novel Jane read to him carefully on his desk.

"Perhaps you could go and return it to her. It is her favorite, after all. She must miss it."

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You hid it."

"I did no such thing." Frigga responded a bit too soon and Loki smirked.

"You needed to give me a reason to go to her so you hid her book from her, making her search the entire chamber before she gave up in despair. You made her believe she lost her favorite book."

"I am a queen of Asgard." Frigga lifted her head proudly, "I would never do such a thing."

After his mother turned around and left the chamber Loki looked at the ruined book before moving his hand over it. It was a simple spell, one he used often after getting his hands on old volumes that all but lost the battle against time. In the next second several decades old book looked as good as new.

The prince looked towards the door before focusing back on the small object, "I _would_ do such a thing but _someone_ beat me to it."

* * *

 

Loud banging on the metal door of her designated room startled Jane out of really pleasant dream. She looked out the small window to see it was still dark outside and sighed. So much for a good night rest.

She only returned back on Earth three days ago and had been debriefed several times; first by agent Coulson then by director Fury and then by several members of SHIELD's lead team known as Avengers. By the second day she wanted to scream at everyone to leave her alone.

By second day she wished she stayed on Asgard longer.

Jane sat up on the narrow bed and called, "Yes?"

The door opened and Maria Hill, Fury's right hand woman, looked at her with an odd glimer in her eyes, "You are needed on the main deck, doctor."

Instantly the astrophysicist frowned, "Did something happened? Any strange readings? Why main deck and not the lab?"

"I am merely a messenger, doctor." agent Hill responded with a small smile Jane didn't see due to being bend down to tie her sneakers.

"Since when does the most important SHIELD's agent relay messages?" she asked standing back up and following the older woman out and down the long narrow corridor towards the stairs.

"I am hardly the most important agent."

Jane snorted, "Please, Fury would be lost without you."

Maria Hill send her a small smile before teasingly asked, "Is there someone like that in your life, doctor? Someone you would be lost without?"

Instantly an image of the younger Asgardian prince popped in Jane's mind and she shook her head to clear her thought of the man she might never see again, "Not yet."

"But soon." agent Hill added before opening the door and letting Jane pass by before following her towards the door that led outside to the flight deck.

"I'm not so sure about that." Jane mumbled.

"I am." the agent behind her said with obvious humor in her voice and it made Jane stop and turn around. Maria Hill looked completely unfazed by the shocked look on the astrophysicist's face.

"What?"

"They are waiting for us outside doctor."

Jane huffed and stomped towards the door before pushing it open and stepping out on the cold night air. And instantly her blood ran cold before heating up and spreading warmth throughout her whole body.

And all that due to the dark-haired man in incarnate gold and black armor with a deep green cape that moved with the wind.

The man that stood just few feet away from her and completely ignored annoyed Nick Fury. His eyes only saw her.

"Jane." his voice sent shockwaves through her and she smiled goofy before composing herself.

"Loki. What are you doing on Midgard?" she asked as she approached slowly.

"I am curious about that too but his highness refused to answer my question until you arrived doctor Foster." Fury grumbled.

Loki grinned at the man before his eyes returned on Jane and his gaze softened, "I came to return something yours."

It took Jane all her self-control not to ask him if by 'yours' he meant himself. 


	9. Chapter 9

The sudden sound of raindrops hitting the glass made Loki turn away from the book in his hands towards the window. Instantly he stood up, dropped the novel he was reading on the couch, and moved to look outside.

His breath fogged the glass instantly and he wiped it with his hand before focusing on the sidewalk that was getting wetter by the second. A clash of thunder in the distance didn't made him think of his brother though.

It made him think of the young woman that went out some half an hour ago and still hasn't returned. And the rain started to fall even harder.

Loki turned around already considering in which direction it would be better to look for Jane when the front doors of the decent sized flat where the astrophysicist lived opened and a soaking wet figure stepped inside.

"Let me help you with that." Loki took the overflowing canvas bag from her hands and placed it on the sidebar by the door, almost knocking over the vase with flowers in the process.

"Damn weather, they said it was going to be sunny today." Jane mumbled as she peeled off her light jacket and let it drop on the floor in the wet heap.

The Asgardian prince remembered seeing people walking on the street with odd contraptions in their hands that shielded them from the falling rain. But Jane didn't seem to have it. He wanted to ask her about it but she looked so miserable right now, he gave her a small smile before picking up the bag and carrying it to the kitchen.

Jane huffed and toed off her shoes, leaving them in the hallway next to her jacket to be picked up later. She was desperate for some dry clothes and a cup of coffee. The groceries will have to wait to be sorted out and put away once she's warm again.

The wet clothes were thrown over shower curtain rod to dry, together with the towel Jane used for her hair. She would have taken a long hot shower too but that could wait till tonight.

Unusual thumping in the kitchen made Jane frown until she came closer and saw what was going on. She couldn't stop herself from leaning on the doorway and, with a small smile, watch as an actual prince from another realm read the instruction on the coffee package on how to prepare it; while the groceries she purchased lied around the counters.

She was grateful he didn't tried to put them away because than she would have a hard time finding anything.

"If you wish to drink this swell you will have to make it yourself for I don't understand this." Loki didn't even turn around, he continued to glare at the package like it personally insulted him.

Jane couldn't help but laugh.

She was grateful he came to Earth; not because he returned the book she honestly thought was lost forever, the book was the last thing on her mind when she saw him again. It's because the moment her feel touched the ground of her home realm she started to miss him.

"Would you like a cup as well?" she asked, glancing at the God of Mischief who observed her every movement that ended with her flipping the switch on the coffee maker that instantly started to make noise that made Loki frown.

He quietly nodded before retreating in the sitting room and plopping back on the couch.

Jane peeked briefly through the doorway and grinned at the sight.

Still dressed in his armor and a cape Loki clashed with the flat's interior design. And yet he fit right in... in her life.

Minutes later the coffee was ready and Jane poured two cups for them and grabbed a bag of chips of the counter. But she only got one step in the adjacent room before stopping in her tracks.

Loki was still there on the couch but somehow the armor and cape were replaced by an expensive looking suit and a crisp white shirt. She had no idea how he already managed to change when she just saw him in his usual Asgardian clothes less then five minutes ago. And where did he get those clothes in the first place?

"Um... Loki..."

"Yes?" he looked up from the book in his hands and noticed her standing with a metal platter, just looking at him, "Do you require help with that?"

"What? No." Jane managed to compose herself enough to take a seat on the other corner of the couch and hand Loki his cup before she took a long sip out of her own.

"Magic." he said casually and Jane turned to look at him with a frown, "You have seen me use it before on Asgard."

"I have, but I don't know the limitations of it. So I can't possibly know what you are capable to do using it."

Loki closed the book and placed it on the low table in front of the couch, before turning and looking at the knowledge hungry mortal in front of him, "What do you wish to know Jane?"

* * *

The constant hum of the computer and clicking of the keys as Jane typed her latest report to SHIELD was the only sound heard in the flat she now shared with Loki. It wasn't unusual for her to have someone around, but before it was Darcy who since returned to the States and continued with her courses.

But as strange her intern was fro time to time she wasn't as strange as the mage that now inhabited her bedroom. Not the spare room; her bedroom.

Jane leaned back in the computer chair and stretched her arms over herself. The mattress was firmer then she preferred but there was no way around it. It was new and barely used, since Darcy usually ended up falling asleep on the couch while she was watching TV then in the room that was designated for her.

The bed in her bedroom was just right but it was also longer, which is how Loki ended up taking her room for himself. He's just freakishly tall and his feet were dangling in the air. It looked funny but would have been uncomfortable for him.

So now Jane was he one who was uncomfortable.

Still, it was an upgrade from the tiny bed she had in her mobile home back in Puente Antigua, back when she first graduated and before SHIELD discovered her.

Soft footsteps made her turn away from the computer screen just as Loki stepped in the sitting room. And Jane instantly smiled.

In a suit and a white shirt Loki looked amazing. But in only dress pants without the jacket and with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows he looked incredibly hot.

Jane blinked once and looked back down on the keyboard, missing the look he threw in her direction before a small smile appeared on his face. He may not know her well but he could read her body language easily.

"I'll make something for breakfast in few minutes. I just need to finish this real quick." Jane mumbled and leaned back down some more, ensuring her hair obscured her face and hid the blush.

"There is no rush. Can I be of any assistance?" Loki asked.

"In new minutes, once I'm done, I'll need to print this out. Caulson is insisting on hard copy of my report for some reason, I never had to do that before. So I will need you to stand right there by that device and glare at it."

Loki looked from Jane to the small desk where a shiny black machine stood and then back at the astrophysicist.

"You must expect me to wonder why."

Jane sighed and turned in her chair to focus on the dark-haired prince that looked rather perplexed by her instruction. A small glare was sent to the machine he wasn't familiar with before she answered, "It's a printer. You put papers in it and it will print out what ever you want. You must have something similar in Asgard."

"We prefer to write with out hands as oppose to have a machine do it for us. But that does not explain why-"

"Because it's a jerk that will crumple the paper and jam when you aren't looking."

An ever deeper frown appeared on Loki's face, "They why-"

"Just... trust me on this. Please. I don't want to by a new one, this one works just fine but has it's quirks." Jane turned back towards the computer and Loki shrugged. It's less strange then some things Thor had asked of him when he needed assistance.

Five minutes later the printer was merrily doing it's job under Loki's gaze, while Jane tried not to burn French toast. She wasn't an expert cook but it wasn't such a complicated thing to make.

"What do you do if you are not working?" she turned from the pan to see Loki standing in the doorway and seconds later a sound of paper getting crumpled reached them, "What was that?"

Jane merely sighed, "That was the printer chewing my report."

By the time Jane managed to remove the ruined page a thick smoke and smell of burned food reminded her she left the pan on the stove with two pieced of bread still in it.

* * *

Agents stopped working to turn around and watch as the pair walked past by them. The woman they were familiar with, doctor Jane Foster worked with SHIELD for few years and was in their London base for several months now, with her short excursion to Asgard.

Her leaving Earth was secret so naturally everyone knew about it. No one mentioned it though, agent Coulson made sure they knew the repercussions of bothering the good doctor with questions.

Her coming to the base wasn't anything unusual. The man on her right however was the subject of many conversations. And also the reason everyone turned to see them walk by.

No one knew exactly who he was, the only news they received was a visitor from Asgard arrived on Earth and will be keeping doctor Foster company for now. Bothering him is not allowed or advisable.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked noticing the frown on Loki's face.

He turned to glare at the young agent that gawked at them, making the man flinch and return to his work. Loki scoffed, "Everyone is staring at me. It is almost as bad as when my true nature was revealed."

A gentle touch on his hand made him look down. Jane touched his fingers with her own but wasn't so bold to actually hold his hand. He could help but smile slightly at her. A smile she gladly returned.

"You are an unknown to them. Agent Coulson made certain they know who you are so that you are free to come in the base without anyone asking for credentials, but they don't know _who_ you are. To them you are a visitor, not a prince."

"Would it matter if they knew I'm a prince?" Loki asked. Midgardian culture was confusing sometimes.

Jane shrugged, "Possibly, but I don't really see how. A guy from another realm is a guy from another realm, no matter what his title is."

"Perhaps so the female agents wouldn't get distracted from work in an attempt to woo a prince?" Loki asked with a mischievous smile.

The woman on his left merely rolled her eyes, "Of course, because these women aren't complete professionals. They only started to work for SHIELD in hope they would once catch an eye of a prince and become princesses."

Loki laughed at the sarcasm dripping from her voice before muttering so silently she didn't hear him, "There is only one woman I would like to make my princess."

But a man that was walking by did hear him and raised an eyebrow at Loki before walking by. Instantly the Asgardian prince stopped and looked back at the older looking man. There was something unusual about him, something unnatural.

"Who was that?"

Jane looked at him before glancing behind just as the man in question turned around the corner, "Doctor Banner."

* * *

Loki frowned and rolled around in the bed when the sunlight illuminated his face. London was usually gloomy but the morning, and the weatherman in the news last night, promised a warm day.

If one would ask the prince of Asgard he would just stay in bed the whole day.

He could hear Jane moving in the kitchen, preparing something simple for breakfast and coffee for both of them. So he needed to man up, get out of bed, get dressed and join her. But he didn't want to.

For three weeks now, since he arrived on Midgard, Loki wold accompany Jane every time she went to SHIELD base to submit her report on things she researched. He had a feeling agent Colson insisted on her visiting and delivering the report personally to make sure she is safe and sound. She did have a man from another realm living with her after all.

A knock made him look in the direction of the door, "Loki? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be joining you in a short while." he answered and finally got out of the bed.

He was going to do it... and he was going to do it today.

Loki's clothes easily shifted from light sleeping pants and loose tunic into jeans and a shirt. It was a compromise, a first one he ever made. Jane disliked it when he wore a suit around the flat, or so she claimed anyway. Her blush told a whole different story.

Ten minutes later they were ready to go. And Loki tried his best not to feel nervous like a child.

After all it was just a simple conversation.

* * *

Bruce looked up from his computer screen when someone knocked on the partially opened door of his laboratory. The scientist was quite surprised when he recognized their visitor from Asgard as the person standing in the hallway, looking somewhat nervous.

"I believe doctor Foster is in agent Coulson's office." Bruce said, thinking the foreigner is lost, "I am sure an agent can show you the way."

Loki shook his head and swallowed a lump in his throat, "I know... I actually came to speak with you. That is if you have the time for me."

Intrigued by this man who looked younger than him, but his eyes revealed wisdom beyond his appearance, Bruce stood up and rolled his chair to the small desk in the corner where a second one stood, "Would you like tea?"

"No, but thank you."

"Now, you said you want to speak with me." he had a feeling he should be apprehensive of this Asgardian, that he could represent quite a danger for the entire Earth. But something else told him Loki would not harm them.

"I have noticed you the first day I accompanied Jane here. I sensed something unusual." Loki noticed doctor Banner flinched slightly, "I apologize if this is too forward but you are not completely human, aren't you?"

After several seconds of tense silence Bruce confirmed his assessment, "Side effects of an accident during an experiment. I am still trying to find a way to reverse the process but in the meanwhile I have to learn to live with a different side of my personality. May I ask why that interests you so much?"

Loki looked away from the scientist that was watching him closely. He wasn't comfortable with admitting what he was, but this man deserved honesty, for he offered the same.

"I have recently learned I am not what I always thought myself to be." upon noticing a look of confusion on Bruce's face Loki clarified, "Each of the nine realms is populated. Most races are friendly... some aren't. One of them are Frost giants from Jotunheim, a race of savage monsters, or so I was taught."

Neither of them knew Jane was standing on the other side of the wall, listening on their conversation with a small smile. She heard rumors about doctor Banner's alter ego, but she didn't necessary believed them. They seemed a bit over the top. 

She almost snorted. After everything she saw and experienced... a man turning into a green monster was hardly strange.

"You learned you are actually..."

"One of them, yes. My father brought me to Asgard as an infant after the war, but never told me the truth. He..."

Jane moved away from the door and went in the direction of the cafeteria they had at the base. She wasn't hungry but the coffee here was great. Loki will find her once he was ready to go home.

That thought almost cause her to trip over thin air. Home. Did she actually considered _her_ flat as _their_ home? After only a second of pondering on it a blush and a small smile appeared on her face.

Yes, she did.

* * *

The morning was sunny and warm. Perfect for spending it on training grounds, exchanging blows and taunts with other Aesir warriors. Thor loved days like these.

But this morning found him taking a different path. Instead of going outside he was walking down the long hallway towards the chamber his mother preferred. The solar room with ceiling made out of painted glass.

Frigga spent many days with her sons there when they were younger, reading to them or letting them play while she watched with a smile. Her boys. It mattered not to her that only one of them was her son by blood, she was a mother of them both.

And now one of them was looking for her.

She heard his footsteps approaching before he knocked. That was rather unusual for Thor and instantly the queen knew something was bothering her firstborn.

Thor made himself comfortable in the chair by the tall window but moved in his seat every few seconds. In the meanwhile his mother sat perfectly calm and observed him. Finally he sighed and focused on her.

"When is Loki returning to Asgard?"

"I do not know that. When ever he sees fit... When the goal of him traveling to Midgard is accomplished... Only Loki knows the answer to that question." her answer didn't please him in the least.

"How long does it take for him to ask Jane Foster to marry him?!" eventually he snapped, and seeing Frigga's displeased expression apologized, "I am sorry mother, for losing my temper."

The Asgardian queen merely sighed. Thor wouldn't be Thor if he didn't react explosively at all the wrong times. Something that will need to change and soon. A king can not lose his composure like he just did. And for such a small thing.

"You are conveniently forgetting one minor detail in all this, Thor. Jane Foster is a mortal from Midgard. She would have to leave behind many things, her mortality included, if she chooses to marry Loki. That is not a choice one should make in a haste."

"I understand. And as always you are right mother. But I need him to be there next week. So I will go and talk to him tomorrow." Thor stood up, kissed Frigga on the cheek and turned to leave.

Although he did briefly pause when his all knowing mother asked with a small smile, "You've known Sif for centuries. Why does it take you so long to ask her to marry you?"

* * *

As was their habit, after checking in with agent Coulson, Jane and Loki would take a walk back to the flat they shared. It usually took them around an hour to get back, sometimes more, depending on the crowd in Jane's favorite fish'n'chips place.

First time she handed Loki his portion a look of pure disgust appeared on the prince's face, like the greasy food served in paper personally insulted him and his entire family.

And then, on Jane's insisting, he tried it and in five minutes ate every single piece of deliciously fried fish and perfectly salted potato. Once he disposed of the grease stained paper he stole few pieces from Jane as well.

Now, a month later he waited impatiently for Jane's turn to order. His green eyes followed her every move from the front window of the small shop as he chose to remain outside, and out of the crowd of people that waited for their order.

On Jane's insistence, she did that a lot, he put on a jacket over his shirt before they left the flat that morning. She claimed he would fit in better with the rest of the population, since unlike him they still felt the chill of the cold air. It seemed, despite the sun, the temperature wasn't high enough for short sleeves not to attract attention.

But seeing how man women glanced in Loki's direction in the past five minutes, since he stood on the spot, the Asgardian prince still got quite the attention. Some of them wold smile at him, hoped to catch his gaze.

They had no idea it was a futile attempt.

Loki had eyes only for one woman.

"This took longer then usual." Jane said after finally exiting the shop and handing him freshly prepared food, "What?" she asked noticing his strange expression.

"Nothing of importance." he responded before picking a potato and bitting into it.

"Be careful, they are still hot."

He shrugged before grinning at her, "The hotness of the food doesn't bother me. It seems I have managed to find one good thing about being who I am."

Jane instantly started to laugh, not noticing the look of pure adoration on Loki's face as he watched her, of the questioning eyes of women who observed them and tried to understand what a handsome guy like that could possibly see in a plant little thing like this girl.

A glare in their general direction made them all look away as the odd pair past by. The man's hand now possessively on the woman's waist.

"I can walk, you know." Jane mumbled, believing Loki placed his hand on her waist to help her walk straight as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, I have no doubt." Loki responded but did not move his hand until they stopped in front of the building they lived in.

The reminder of the day was spent in the usual manner, with Jane at the computer working on her equations and from time to time asking Loki questions about Asgard and the other realms of the World tree. Despite the fact she was interrupting him, while he read the book he found on her shelf, Loki didn't mind the questions at all. No one ever really asked him about his opinions on things.

But then again he never met anyone like Jane. She was unique. And he felt more and more attracted to her each day.

He answered he questions with a smile until she asked about one thing he didn't really like talking about. His punishment.

To be honest her question was innocent enough; she only asked about how he spent his time.

"You must have done something." Jane insisted after Loki revealed he sat in his room, "Didn't you get company? Someone must have come to see you!"

"A maid came three times a day with my meals. Sometimes Thor would come... my father came rarely. No one else bothered."

"That is insane!" Jane stood up from her chair and started to pace, "If I knew this before I would have said something."

Loki sighed, "My mother saw my future... when she took me in her arms for the first time. My punishment was per her suggestion. I don't know what it supposed to truly accomplish, I do not believe she knows it either. Being blind and deaf left little things for me to do, but to listen. And frankly there wasn't much to listen to. Not until you arrived."

"But you said Thor came to see you. Surely he-"

Loki interrupted her with an amused look, "You have met my brother. And you have met me. Do I really seem interested in listening about how practice went, or which warrior got roaring drunk the previous night?"

Jane giggled, "Yes, that does sound like something Thor would talk about. But what about others?"

"My fathers orders were clear. I am a prince of Asgard, by blood or not it matters not, and I am was to be harmed. Anyone who dared would face severe punishment." he looked away so Jane never saw his mask of composure slipping and his sadness becoming visible. But she didn't have to see it, she heard it in his voice.

"Loki..."

"I suppose others didn't came to see me because they didn't believe they could control themselves from killing a Frost giant that impersonated an Aesir for over a millennium."

Couch pillow shifted as Jane took a seat next to him, "Old prejudices are hard to get over. Give it time. They now know the truth, they just need to adjust."

"They had several years to adjust."

Jane leaned to her right and placed her head on his shoulder. If Loki was shocked by her move he didn't show it in any way. Although Jane could have sworn she felt him kiss the top of her head gently, but chose not to say anything.

"Then perhaps you need to show them you are still you, no matter what your race. Pull pranks, trick them... show them you are still the same God of Mischief."

"You show great wisdom for someone as young as you, Jane Foster. But the fact is I had a better conversation with your doctor Banner today than with people I grew up with during all the years I've known them."

"I heard you today." Jane admitted reluctantly, she didn't want him to think she was eavesdropping on him, "I didn't stay long... it seemed personal so I went to the cafeteria to give you some privacy. I take it it went well."

Loki nodded. It took few minutes but he finally clarified, "Our circumstances are different, but we are both in a position in which we are forced to make peace with the darker side of ourselves. Strange as it seems... I feel more amity towards the mortal I never met before than towards Aesir I've known for centuries."

She knew about the group doctor Bruce Banner was a part of. In the years she worked with SHIELD she only saw them a handful of times, and always from the distance, but heard a lot about their special team from agent Coulson. They were SHIELD's secret weapon. Different individuals that somehow managed to work together and do whatever is necessary to stop whomever was threatening the safety of Earth.

Jane couldn't help but think Loki would be a perfect addition to the Avengers.

Silence surrounded them, the only sound in the otherwise quiet room was coming from the computer in the corner. Jane wondered if she should make something for diner or order in, but both options required her getting up and she didn't really want to move. Not now when they were so close.

Eventually the question she's been pondering on for few days now started bothering her again. And after few failed attempts, in which she opened her mouth but her voice failed her, Jane finally asked what interested her beyond anything else.

"How long are you staying?"

Loki briefly wondered if he should tease her, ask if she was eager to get rid of him. But eventually he decided to admit the truth, "Until I come up with a good argument on why you should return to Asgard with me and stay."

After hearing those words Jane knew what the writers meant in those old books when they wrote the woman's heart skipped a beat. She was smart enough to read between the lines and know Loki pretty much revealed his feeling for her without actually saying the words.

And while he sat frozen, wondering how she would react, Jane made her decision.

She moved just enough to kiss his cheek before returning her head on his shoulder and saying, "I hope you come up with one soon."


	10. Chapter 10

The gathered mass greeted the golden prince of Asgard as he entered the large throne room.

On the bottom of the stairs, just few feet in front of him, Loki offered his hand to their mother; to lead the queen the length of the room towards the second set of stairs on top of which sat the golden throne of the Realm Eternal.

Odin already waited, sitting one last time on the throne that was his for over three thousand years. His posture proud as he watched his youngest proudly walk with his head held high beside his mother. It was obvious in the last several days, after Thor traveled to Midgard to retrieve his brother, that Loki no longer fit on the realm that was his home for centuries. But it seemed his younger son had no problem with that, and Odin knew lady Jane Foster was the one responsible for that.

The woman Frigga had all those years ago foresaw as their son's savior had accomplished just that.

Now the young astrophysicist stood among the gathered crowd, just left of the stairs, dressed as an Asgardian lady. But the curious looks and few glares sent in her direction served as a reminder she did not truly belong.

Perhaps someday she would, but not just yet.

Odin wasn't the only one who noticed the attention Jane was getting.

While Thor was receiving a blessing and the title of the king of Asgard from their father, Loki  inconspicuously observed the crowd. It was perhaps rude that he wasn't listening but he knew the speech of the kings well; he read it as a child in one of the large tomes in the library.

He cold see the looks both he and Jane were receiving. And while he was mostly used to them, being different in both appearance and due to his magic. But Jane was obviously uncomfortable.

Dressed in lovely cream gown decorated in gold Jane looked like a goddess in Loki's eyes. He could not wait for this nonsense to be done and over with so he could tell her how beautiful she looked. He would have done it earlier but his mother commandeered her away the entire morning.

Loud clapping caused Loki to finally focus back on his brother who received Gungnir from their father and sitting on the throne for the very first time.

It was an end of an era.

Loki hoped the realms were ready.

* * *

"I take it you have not told your brother about your decision to return to Midgard with Jane." Frigga said as she approached Loki the moment the formal part of the crowning was finished.

"If I have he would have already come to you to complain about it and demand you make me change my mind." Loki muttered, "He is a king now... if he is not ready to rule than father should not have crowned him yet."

"He is ready..." Frigga's words and a soft touch on his arm made Loki stop before he walked away in search for Jane, "... but you are his brother and he wished for you to be by his side."

Loki shook his head, bitterness entering his voice, "What Thor wants is to me remain exactly where I was for centuries... safely tucked away in his shadow."

"Loki, no!" Frigga tried to convince her son otherwise but he had already walked away, not wanting to hear what she had to say. And she understood him, understood why he felt that way. And it pained her.

And while Frigga focused on the past Loki focused on the future; his future.

He saw Jane exiting the hall in haste. Even from the distance he could see she looked distressed and it angered him. Someone dared to upset her! Someone made her sad!

Someone will pay!

As Loki was walking towards the side door from the hall he noticed several of the courtiers looking rather pleased with themselves. One of them was quite familiar to him, after all he had to fix the mess she caused during delegation visit from Alfheim some decades ago, when she tried to seduce a mated elf.

With a quick flick of his hand the incarnate gold stitching changed into large yellow feathers, the kind the odd Midgardian big bird on the television show for children had. But this time he didn't linger to enjoy the results of his mischief, and instead followed after Jane.

It was surprisingly easy for him to track her down. He did not even need to utilize his magic.

Loki knew Jane Foster by her scent.

And that is how he found her in what was probably the last location he expected she would be in. But at the same time it made perfect sense.

If there was one place on Asgard where she would feel and be safe- it was his chamber.

"I'm sorry I took off like that. It was rude of me. Thor-"

"My brother is no fool... most of the time..." Jane laughed weakly at Loki's attempt as humor, "He will know they made you upset by my reaction. I rarely cause mischief at important gatherings."

The look of disbelief Jane was sending him made the demi-god laugh. He was lying and she knew it. But then again this time his lie was painfully obvious.

"I felt unwelcome... It's stupid, cause your parents made it very clear I was welcome in Asgard at any time."

"It's not stupid, Jane." Loki approached her slowly, his face sombre. He knew exactly what she meant, how she felt, "Even though I am a prince, even though Frigga and Odin recognize me as their son, I am not perceived as such by most of the people you saw in the throne room today. It's been like this since the day my true nature was revealed."

"But you are the same as you were before it was a known fact you are actually a Frost giant!" Jane snapped. For all it's beauty Asgard was not as lovely as it appeared; its people and their prejudices tainted the gold of the Realm Eternal.

"I stood out before too. But I was tolerated... now..."

"I truly believe you will find a place for yourself on Earth." Jane said softly and Loki's eyes widened as he looked at her. The small smile on her face, the honesty in her gaze, the blush that was spreading over her cheeks.

She looked so beautiful right now.

That was when Loki decided it was time, despite knowing he was taking a big risk.

She could react in the same way everyone else would. She could call him a monster and leave. She could avoid him and return to Midgard alone. She could inform him she never wishes to see him again.

That last one would break his heart.

But the younger prince of Asgard had faith in Jane. Jane would not run or hide, would not abandon him or see him as anything other than Loki.

It was a strange sight. The more of his visible skin started to show its true color, the larger the smile on Jane's face was. Until Loki blinked and now blood red eyes gazed into wide brown ones.

And a gasp escaped his lips as strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso. And a single tear escaped his eyes as his hands found their way around this fragile mortal who accepted him.

"You look beautiful tonight." Loki whispered in Jane's hair the words he planed to say before and she smiled.

A single loud knock on the wooden door was the only warning they had before the doors opened and Thor walked in, now without a helmet on his head and Gungnir in his hand. Both were left on the throne before he excused himself to seek out his brother.

It was unheard of the king to leave a feast like that, especially one held in his honor, but Loki was more important to Thor than ancient customs.

Loki and Jane reluctantly let go of each other, something that brought a wide smile on the new king's face. He did not believe they had already confessed but it was obvious strong feelings linked them together.

And seeing how Loki now looked as the Jotun that he is made it clear Jane accepted all aspects of his brother. It may not be love, not yet, but it was only a matter of time.

He needed to speak with certain someone very soon.

"Something you needed?" Loki grumbled. Thor and his horrible timing ruined everything.

"I wished to speak with you, with both of you... to apologize for what happened. Father had made it quite clear Jane is a guest of the royal family. I never expected someone would dare-"

"What you witnessed today is rather similar to things that happened before." Loki could see the confusion on his brother's face and it caused him to sigh. Of course Thor never noticed.

"Brother?"

"I had experienced the same things; even though I was seen as son of Odin and Frigga I was looked down on for not being more like you, I held the title of the prince but it did not stop people from mocking me for using magic. Now that is it known I am a Frost giant all my accomplishments, that I rarely got credit for anyway, mean nothing for I am nothing but a monster."

Loki felt warm fingers interweaving with his and looked down to see Jane offering her quiet support.

"It will not be that way anymore, brother." Thor said, his voice revealing the anger that bubbled below the surface, "I will make sure it never happens again that a prince of Asgard feels unwelcome in his home!"

"It matters not." Loki said calmly and, when he noticed a frown on his brother's face, added, "I will not remain on Asgard much longer, I will return on Midgard with Jane instead."

Thor opened his mouth to protest against such a decision. To remind his brother their mother will not wish to see him go. To say he will need Loki's counsel on important matters and his silver tongue when he had to deal with emissaries from other realms.

But then Jane smiled slightly and lowered her forehead on Loki's shoulder. And his brother turned to look in her direction and gently kissed the top of her head.

And Thor knew he must stop being selfish.

"SHIELD's director Fury knows about Loki's plan." Jane turned towards Thor but did not move from Loki's side, "There is a team called Avengers, made out of exceptional people that defend Earth. Once we return, if he wants, Loki can join them."

Thor looked at his brother and noticed the sadness in his still red eyes, "If I stay here I will continue to be in your shadow, now more then before. On Midgard I will have an opportunity to establish myself as Loki of Asgard... not Loki, Thor's younger brother."

"Will you use your Jotun form on Midgard?" Thor asked curiously and moments later the paleness he was used to spread over his brother's skin, the blue shade of his true form vanishing once more.

But Loki just shrugged in response.

"We can stay for few more days... or however long you need us, well Loki, here."

Thor nodded in thanks to Jane, and when Loki didn't protest that she was making a decision for him, said, "Then before you depart we must make time to discuss Asgard. Father will be here to assist me at first, but he will not be by my side forever and frankly... I trust your opinions brother. I can not simply continue to rule the same way father had, some changes have to happen."

A smile instantly appeared on Loki's face, "You have come a long way brother. Few years ago you would have believed you knew everything there is about being a king and ruling a realm. Despite the consequences I do not regret letting the Frost giants in Asgard if this is a result... a much wiser Thor Odinson."

"Despite the consequences?" Thor glanced in Jane's direction and grinned, "I would say the consequences were exactly what you needed."

Loki too looked at the woman on his right and smiled, "Yes they were."

Thor decided it was time for him to return to the feast, he had been away long enough. He knew Loki and Jane might return as well, but if they do not at least they were in good company. Although he might send someone to act as a chaperon just to cause some mischief.

"I will speak to Idunn early tomorrow morning." Thor casually said as he was exiting the chamber, "I will inform her she should expect you to visit her soon."

He did not linger to hear if Jane would question his brother about who the woman was. He needed to go back at the feast and look displeased with those who made his brother feel less.

* * *

After a restful sleep in the chamber that was designated for her the first time she visited Asgard Jane was ready to take on the world. Or at least have breakfast with the royal family.

Loki wasn't in his chamber when she knocked and peeked in. That she did not expect, but Jane just shrugged and started to walk in the direction of the great hall. But even before she reached the end of the hallway Frigga appeared out of the room and invited her inside.

At Thor's request the breakfast was served in the smaller dining room in the royal wing.

Jane sent him a small grateful smile, she could use without the curious looks and crowd today.

"You look lovely dear." now former queen of Asgard said as she took a seat opposite of Jane, "That color looks fetching on you."

A blush spread over the astrophysicist's cheeks as she looked down on what she was wearing and realized she chose a gown that was deep green in color. The shade that matched Loki's cape.

Seconds later, like he knew she was thinking about him, the trickster prince entered the room and placed an object on Jane's still empty plate before taking a seat next to her and casually wishing everyone good morning.

While Jane looked confused at the fruit, Odin and Frigga were both shaking their heard at Loki. That was not the way to do it and he knew it. But he was Loki and he did what he wanted.

Thor on the other hand started to laugh wholeheartedly, "I should have known you would go to Idunn right away. You do not waste your time brother."

Jane gave Loki a questioning look but it was Frigga who explained the meaning of the small golden apple to her, "Idunn's apple is a special fruit that grows only on Asgard. To us it is merely a source of nutrients, no a mortal like you it would gift a lifetime- our lifetime. Five thousand years and health of an Aesir."

"Oh." was all Jane could say.

"It is a rare gift. One was not granted to a mortal in my lifetime." Frigga could see Jane understood how a precious gift she had been given, "Which is why I wish my son was not so casual with it. I had raised you better than that Loki."

"My apologies mother." everyone present could hear in Loki's voice he was not sorry in the least.

"You do not have to eat it right away." Odin pointed out when he noticed the expression on Jane's face, "It is a big step to take and there is no turning back. It will not rot but is as long-lived as the person who eats it. So take your time lady Jane."

Out of the corner of her eye Jane noticed Loki moving his hand a bit and the golden apple vanished from her plate. She knew where it went, for he told her about his dimensional storage after she saw him vanishing his armor into it.

Odin's words still echoes in her head. The former king was right. It was a big step, those were a lot of years. And she only knew Loki for month and a half... Jane blinked in confusion.

It felt like she knew him a lifetime.

"Now, tell me about Midgard." Frigga interrupted the silence that surrounded them, "And about this Avengers. Quite an unusual name. What are they avenging?"

As Jane was explaining to his mother the existence and purpose of SHIELD and their team of special warriors Loki pondered about the strange turn his life took. About the chances in front of him. About the fact Frigga and Odin seemed to support his decision to travel to Midgard and live there.

Before he would presume they simply wish to get rid of him but now he knew, he could see, they only wished for him to be happy. And if moving to another realm was what was necessary for that, than they would wish him good luck and let him live his life as he sees fit.

And despite her not saying anything he knew that life would include Jane. All five thousand years of it.

* * *

Jane sat on the stone bench outside of the training grounds. It was early in the morning, the sun had just risen, and with it so did the Aesir warriors.

She was still asleep when Loki knocked on the door of her chamber, rousing her from a rather pleasant dream. If he noticed her blush he didn't say anything, apart from inviting her to join him and Thor. She had after all expressed her wish to watch them train one last time before the two of them return to Earth.

The training grounds were enormous area behind the palace, surrounded by the tall hedge fence and separated into several areas. In the distance Jane could see targets but there were no archers that practiced. It was obvious most warriors preferred swords, for most men were situated in the area where Loki and Thor were, training.

Or maybe they were only there to watch.

To watch their king show the trickster who fought without honor what it means to be a warrior.

Jane noticed the looks they were giving Loki, the looks they shared. They did not consider him a true warrior, not when he chose throwing daggers for his weapon of choice. Not when he fought from the distance and used what they considered tricks to defeat his enemy.

Loki noticed them too but remained silent.

Thor noticed them and decided to act.

"Come on brother, I am curious. How fast can you get the enemy of his feet?"

Thor barely finished the sentence when he found himself lying flat on his back, looking at the blue sky. And he laughed.

"Fast enough?" Loki asked as he offered a hand to help his brother up.

"it is cheating." one of the warriors commented, "In a fair fight-"

"If Loki is cheating by using magic, then so is Thor. Cause last time I checked Mjolnir isn't a regular hammer." Jane pointed out loudly, not caring that she would attract their attention on herself, "It's funny how warriors who considered themselves to be the best in the Nine realms know little about true power. Your steel weapons are of little use when your enemy is capable of magic and can stop your hearts before your swords left their sheaths, before you managed to lift your axes or maces."

"Jane?" Thor was slightly confused. Was his brother truly capable of such a thing?

She looked directly at the newly crowed king and sighed, "I apologize for disturbing the training but it angers me that the same men who talk about honor in a battle show no respect to a prince of Asgard. Where is their honor then?!"

Red faces looked at the ground; some in embarrassment for the mortal spoke the truth, some in rage that a mere Midgardian dared to speak in such a way.

If Thor was about to say something he never did. For seconds later Loki marched right to Jane and kissed her deeply, not caring they had the audience. Not caring that warriors were gaping at them like fools. Ignoring a whistle that came somewhere from the general direction of there Fandral was standing.

Jane sighed when they parted, already missing the feel of Loki's lips on her own. Their warmth and the taste of honey. If not for the large crowd around them she would have pulled him down for another one.

She'll do that later, in the privacy of his chamber.

And later once they are back on Earth.

Her heart thumped loudly, blush spreading over her cheeks, and Jane smiled at the Asgardian prince that looked at her like she was most precious thing in all the Nine realms.

She had no idea that to him she was just that.

* * *

The welcome committee that waited for them on the helicopter landing pad of the Stark tower was made out of Tony Stark himself who grinned widely at the sight of Loki and Jane stepping out of SHIELD's helicopter, a red-haired woman Jane knew was Natasha Romanoff but never officially met and Bruce Banner who came to New York just for this occasion.

It was not every day that Avengers get a new member.

An alien one at that.

"You don't look like E.T.." was the first thing that left Tony's mouth.

A sigh was the first thing that left Natasha's.

Doctor Banner was more polite, "Welcome back on Earth.

Tony showed them their new place of residence since they would both be staying in the Stark tower on Fury's request. The inventor didn't mind it one bit. A brilliant scientist and a demi-god as tenants in his building, that was pretty awesome.

Next stop was a rest and recreation area. Inside the large open room more people waited for them. Tony was more then happy to introduce them, in his own way.

"The lovely miss Natasha Romanoff, who you should not anger cause no one will ever find your body. Agent Clint Barton who doesn't need binoculars to spy on the hot chick in the building across. Steve Rogers, the man who refuses to lend his shield when I wanted to make mussels on the barbecue, and I found this great receipt with beer. Bruce Banner, my science bro with some serious anger issues. And me, Tony Stark."

Complete silence surrounded the gathered people, everyone waiting for someone to speak next. Eventually Tony sighed and went to the bar to get himself a drink.

Ten minutes later everyone were sitting on the leather white couches around the room, discussing the latest mission they just returned from. It was a false alarm, nothing but a bunch of college students trying to be clever until they found themselves surrounded by over two dozen SHIELD agents and the entire Avengers team. Then one of them urinated himself.

"It's not always kids being stupid." Bruce told Loki when he noticed the expression on the prince's face, "SHIELD is responsible for global security. To us mortals it is a big deal."

"I understand, and I would gladly assist any way I can."

"What exactly can you do?" Tony asked, "I heard some thing from Coulson but he was rather vague. He did however mentioned magic."

Loki nodded at the inventor, "I am a mage with many abilities. Creating doubles and changing my shape, healing both myself and others... there are some limits, some things I can not do, but I could do without them."

"You are also immortal?" the blond man that was silent till now spoke, "Or at least long-lived."

"Aesir are slower than Midgardians, but we... they age and eventually die. After around five thousand years."

Tony whistled while Bruce looked at the brunette sitting on Loki's left and frowned, "But Jane is mortal."

The Avengers looked at the astrophysicist who smiled slightly at Loki before she answered, "There is a way around that."

"An immortal prince and a mortal woman." Tony took a sip of his drink and grinned at the pair, "Sounds like a fairy tale. I have my own, you know. It started when Pepper by some miracle agreed to marry me and soon we will have a tiny Stark junior running around."

A thud from somewhere made them all look around but when nothing else happened and Jarvis, Tony's AI that ran all the systems in the building, didn't informed them of danger they continued their conversation.

"What about you doctor?" the redhead assassin asked, "With your lover on missions with us what will you do in the meanwhile?"

Jane blushed slightly at the title Loki received but didn't say anything to discourage that opinion. Instead she focused on the question asked, "I plan to continue my research. The Einstein-Rosen bridge that would, if I succeed, link Earth to the other realms."

"Well, you will have centuries ahead of you to do it." Tony pointed out, "Wish I had them too, just to see how my current project would look in let's say- a hundred years. I made him to help when I can't now that Pepper is close to giving birth. She probably won't let me play with others much once the baby s here. Used one of my older arc reactors and scrap parts from old suits for him. Not the most handsome fellow but he will do for now."

"You said it was just an idea, not that you would actually build a-" Bruce Banner stopped mid-sentence as mechanical whirling sound and footsteps approached from the direction of the staircase that led to Tony's private lab on the floor below.

Moments later a metal machine that looked somewhat humanoid stepped inside.

Somewhere behind him Loki heard Tony curse but he ignored the inventor and all the others present. His focus was this thing and Jane. If the machine showed any ill intent he would react.

Jane's safety will always come first.

"Ultron, disengage." Tony issued the verbal order that was meant to cause his creation to shut down. It failed.

"Damn it Stark!" Natasha cursed as she looked around for any viable weapon. But there was nothing she could use in their vicinity. If this thing is out of control they were fucked.

She didn't care he claimed it was probably a glitch in the program. No one did.

The sound of weapons powering was the sign of hostility Loki waited for. If that thing did nothing neither would he. But seeing it wished to harm them it needed to be disposed of.

"Weak spot?" he asked.

"Glowing arc reactor in the center of his chest."

In a heartbeat Loki vanished from the spot next to Jane and appeared behind Ultron. He didn't wait to see if it would follow orders with delay and shut down, or power down the weapon that was a part of his arm.

Jane was in its visual field and that made her a potential target.

With that thought in mind it was very easy for Loki to shed the false tint of his skin and embrace the Jotun that he was, even in front of virtual strangers.

By pure instinct a long ice sword formed around his hand and he trusted it forward, right in the center of the machine's back. A small explosion served to tell him his aim was right. He had destroyed the invention that powered Ultron and so removed the threat.

Bruce blinked in surprise when he saw the blue color of Loki's skin. He knew from their conversation the Asgardian prince wasn't actually Asgardian but from a race of Frost giants. The giants part didn't fit Loki, but the frost part was spot on.

Loki watched in shock as the mortals in the room gave him a curious glance after the empty husk of the machine slumped on the floor in front of him before they turned to glare at the man who invented it in the first place. No one said anything. No one commented on his appearance.

To them he was no monster that parents told their children about.

He was simply Loki.

Jane smiled and went to approach him but an angry looking pregnant woman stepped in between them, her hands poised on her waist, and started to shout, "Just what did I tell you Anthony?! Do you think I talk just because I like the sound of my voice? I said 'no'! No! Building a robot to serve as a global defense system is NOT a good idea!"

"Pepper, I... You need to watch on your blood pressure, you know what the doctor said." Tony tried to weasel his way out of the mess he created by changing the subject.

But Pepper Potts would have none of that nonsense. She pointed a finger at him and started to approach the inventor that matched her step by step by moving away from her.

Loki ignored the threats against Tony's life, no matter how amusing they were, to focus on the woman who now stood in front of him and smiled widely, her hand holding his still blue one.

He knew what she was thinking, for his thoughts were the same.

Here on Midgard he was accepted.

"I'm a bit hungry..." Jane mumbled, "I think I'll go to the apartment Tony said we can use and see if there is anything good in the fridge in the kitchen." she walked past him and casually added, "Some fruit perhaps..."

Loki smiled and followed silently.

He would follow her anywhere.

* * *

By the time the Avengers noticed Loki and Jane were no longer present they stood in the middle of a luxurious sitting room of their designated apartment.

Loki held Jane tightly as he tried to profess his feelings from her through a kiss. Words would come a bit later.

Jane's right hand was in Loki's soft black hair.

In her left she held an golden apple.


End file.
